A Whisper in Time
by UncommonVillian
Summary: A TF2/Overwatch crossover. A small group of mercenaries brought out of 200 years of cryogenic sleep to help Overwatch to fight a new enemy. Can the two teams bring the new threat down? Additional information inside.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's a story that's out of my element. This is a crossover story between Team Fortress 2 and Overwatch. There will be a bit of confusion on the TF2 half, but to clarify that it's based off of my personal favorite characters that I've created, which can be viewed on my DeviantArt account (BXVAce). It will also contain elements of Fusion Fall since one of the characters is based off of my Fusion Fall character. The OW roster will be cut down to my personal favorite characters, such as Genji, Mercy, McCree, Winston, Tracer, , Mei, Soldier 76, Widowmaker, Lucio, and Reaper. It's really hard for me to write stories based off of first person shooters like these two games, but I can give it a try and hope to get better at it. So, hope you enjoy it.

Peace out, Ace


	2. Trial

**Sarah Kelly**

 **Born 1995**

 **Chicago, IL**

* * *

 **Scott Branch**

 **Born 1993**

 **Detroit, MI**

* * *

 **Hans Burke**

 **Born 1977**

 **Bavaria, Germany**

* * *

 **Rick Muldoon**

 **Born 1981**

 **Jackson, MS**

* * *

 **Thomas Mundy**

 **Born 1987**

 **Disclosed Location, Australia**

* * *

 **Mishka Bargrov**

 **Born 1977**

 **Kiev, Russia**

* * *

 **Colin O'Hara alias Duncan Wolfknight**

 **Born 1990**

 **Belfast, Ireland**

* * *

 **The peoples mentioned are subject to court-martial for conduct unbecoming of military personnel. Crimes include piracy, vigilantism, murder, terrorism, and illegal weapons use. Additional crimes include known affiliations with unlisted mercenary and criminal organizations known as RED and BLU, whose founder, Saxton Hale, was murdered by the accused known as Colin O'Hara, who is also charged additionally for known affiliation with now defunct terrorist organization, the Irish Republican Army. Acts of terrorism include car bombings in industrial plants across the United States of America, sending threats to major organizations, and assassinations of high rank business men. Acts of piracy include hijacking of weapons carriers, hacking into restricted government websites and accounts, and constant robberies of the homes of one Grey Mann. Acts of murder include the mentioned killing of Saxton Hale as we as Birch Kurgan, C.E.O of RED, a woman of unknown name whose alias is known as the Administrator and her assistant Diane Pauling. Acts of vigilantism are of the murder of several members of RED and BLU. Illegal weapons list is far too long to mention. Branch, Wolfknight, Bargrov, and Burke were members of RED and Muldoon, Kelly, and Mundy were members of BLU. The list below labels as each accused by their class:**

 **Sarah Kelly: Scout**

 **Scott Branch: Scout**

 **Colin O'Hara aka Duncan Wolfknight: Scout/multi-classed**

 **Mishka Bargrov: Heavy Weapons Expert**

 **Hans Burke: Medic**

 **Thomas Mundy: Sniper**

 **Rick Muldoon: Engineer**

 **The first victim of crimes perpetrated by the accused was Saxton Hale. Reports show that Hale's home was invaded by O'Hara at approximately midnight when the two engaged in hand to hand combat until Hale succumbed to blunt force trauma from O'Hara's steel-toed boots to Hale's head. Next was Birch Kurgan, whom was gunned down by Mundy after a meeting with Grey Mann. Kelly and Branch together perpetrated the murder of the woman known as the Administrator and her assistant Diane Pauling. Branch shot the Administrator at point blank range at her home office and Kelly engaged Pauling until she killed her using a switchblade. Pauling bled out from repeated stab wounds. Later, several factories and refineries owned by Grey Mann were targets of car bombings. The vehicles used were delivery trucks and vans rigged with explosive devices hand made by Muldoon, Bargrov, and O'Hara. Factories that weren't the targets of bombings were hacked into by Kelly and were left with warning messages while Branch hacked the accounts, stealing a total amount $67,000,000,000. At this time, all forts under the property of RED and BLU were targets of car bombings and full on assaults by the accused. On record, only six mercenaries employed by BLU survived the assaults. A few days after the reported hacking, several homes owned by Mann were burglarized by O'Hara, Branch, and Kelly. Items stolen were reported to be documents pertaining to Mann's businesses as well as several items made from a rare form of gold unique from Australia. These burglaries were the results of the apprehension of the accused. Authorities were given an anonymous tip that one of the houses was to be targeted and were able to intercept Branch and O'Hara before they could enter the house. After their apprehension, the rest of the group surrendered themselves.**

 **Upon investigation of these crimes and all evidence, minus the money, items, and documents that were stolen, pointing to the accused, the United States Supreme Court find the accused guilty as charged. Petitions of the death penalty have be noted but denied. The accused, due to being a danger to not only the public but of the prison populace, are sentenced to immediate cryogenic stasis lock until further notice. This court is adjourned.**

The mercenaries, all dressed formally from Scott and Sarah with their long hair tied back dressed in military uniform, Mishka dressed in his Russian military and his hair tied as well, Duncan dressed in a military style suit with his cap and his face half covered in a bandana, and Rick and Tom dressed only in suits, all looked up at the judge as he concluded the trial. Mishka and Duncan glared at him as though they wanted to kill him, but knew they would be if they so much as twitched his way. Sarah looked up at Scott in fear as he looked down at her with a look that tried to sooth her. If they weren't handcuffed, Rick would have patted Burke and Tom on the back in support. The bailiff instructed them to follow him into the back of the courthouse and into the jail basement. It was here that they awaited their fate.

Against the wall were several empty cylindrical chambers. The group was ordered to strip to their underwear and enter a chamber. Scott and Sarah took a chamber side by side so they would be close together. Sarah undid her white hair and left it fall. Scott left his be but Mishka undid his hair. A guard tried to remove Duncan's bandana, but Duncan grabbed his wrist and snapped it, earning a baton strike to his abdomen. Duncan had been hit by worst. The guards decided to leave the bandana on.

The doors to the chambers closed and were hermetically sealed. The chambers were then filled with a sedative gas that knocked out the group and the chambers began to fill with the cryogenic fluid that instantly froze as if filled the chambers. After the chambers filled up completely, leaving the sleeping occupants frozen in time, the guards cursed them and left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of Grey's buildings, he sat at his desk with his hands clamped together as if he was waiting for something. That was when a large muscled man in blue military garb entered his office and said to Grey, "Well, it's done. Those rejects are now locked up and they threw away the key."

"Good." Grey smirked. "All the preparations have been made. Go get me Olivia, it's time to proceed with our plans." The soldier saluted him and left.


	3. A new threat

A/N: I admit I haven't been fair to you guys. I received a message about the timeline between TF2 and OW and I failed to mention that I wanted to alter the time between the two games. I am aware that the original TF2 was in the early to mid 1900s, but I altered the time to fit into modern times and I wanted to make OW more into the distant future. If you don't wish to continue to read because of this alteration, I'll understand. If you wish to continue, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was a nice sunny day for everyone, not a single cloud on this lovely autumn day. Central Park was full of people and omnics as they strolled about taking in the lovely day. On one bench, enjoying the day and the fact that Talon has be very quiet as of late, Lena rested herself looking up at the clear sky. In the thick tree near her, Winston sat on a branch while reading a book. It was rare for them to have days like this so they wanted to just take the day and relax. And since the public wasn't aware that Overwatch was beginning to resurge behind the scenes, not many people were giving them any trouble and they could just relax.

Well, Lena was relaxed until she felt someone sit on her legs. She looked over at who had the audacity to sit on her, but she chuckle a bit when she saw that Hana was the one who decided to be a brat all of a sudden. The young Korean girl looked down at Lena and giggled.

"Alright, alright, get off me!" Lena shouted as she shook her legs to get off her. Hana jumped up and tried to be cute in her stance, shuffling her feet in the ground and shrugged her shoulders and put on a cute face.

"Oh no, I don't fall for that, ." Lena smirked at the little girl. Hana stuck her tongue out between her teeth and said, "Oh, come on, Tracer! It was all in fun!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Lena then grabbed and gave her a noogie.

"There you are!" Mei came running up to the two. "Hana, I thought we were hanging out today!"

"We are!" Hana defended herself. "I just wanted to say hi to Tracer."

"It's all good, love." Lena winked at the two and told them to run along. She smiled as the two walked off and talked about what they were going to do.

"It's always good to see everyone enjoying their day, doesn't it?" Winston asked from his branch. Lena looked up at him, her smile still on her face. He closed his book and climbed down to the ground. He said to her, "I missed these days so much. I'm hoping there can be a day where we can just have time like this soon."

"Oh, don't worry, big guy. It'll happen."

That's when they heard a scream. They turned and ran for the source. There was a group of people huddled together around something. Hana and Mei must have heard it too because they came running over too. The four of them tried to push their way through the crowd and see what was going on. That's when they saw it; on the ground was a dead omnic. Over the machine's body was a young woman crying. Lena tried to pull the woman away, but she refused. looked over the body, terrified at the very sight. Winston looked at the robot, trying to figure out what happened, but found no sign of a cause of death. He turned to the woman and asked, "What happened?"

The woman looked up at him, tears flowing from her eye, and said, "I-I don't know! We were walking along the path when he cried out in pain and reached for behind him! But…But there was nothing there!"

The woman sobbed uncontrollably, but everyone let her. Winston looked back down at the body. What she said made no sense to him, but that was probably because she was in shock. But one thing was certain, this omnic was murdered, but by what?

* * *

Mercy looked over the body of the omnic, observing as she turned his body over. She noticed it immediately, the gash in the center of his back. It was noted before by the EMTs that brought him it, but the question was what caused it. She pulled out the scanner to scan the wound. It showed that the wound was made by a knife powerful enough to penetrate the exoskeleton of an omnic, but the scan show the blade's shape was like that of an old balisong knife. Even by today's standards, a balisong would snap in half if it contacted an omnic, but this went right through his shell and cut his power line.

"Very strange." She muttered to herself.

"What's the word, doc?" Solider 76 entered the lab. Mercy was surprised at his sudden entrance but he always did this to her. She cleared her throat and told him, "It appears that he was killed by a knife strong enough to cut into his shell and cut his power line."

"Well that's no big surprise, there are plenty of weapons out there powerful enough to kill an omnic."

"Not to this caliber. He was killed by a balisong knife, which are not only illegal but also not even close to being strong enough to kill an omnic."

If the soldier could show his facial expression, he would show that he was confounded. Balisongs were listed as illegal long ago and they were collected and melted. Nobody even manufactured balisongs anymore.

"That's just too weird." Soldier said. "This entire case is weird. Nobody saw anything and the young woman said whatever killed him was invisible."

"I'm afraid that's all I can give you."

"Well, we got surveillance tapes from the park. Winston is looking it over."

* * *

Back in his lab, Winston looked over the surveillance from the park, looking over and over at the ominc's attack. So far, what the woman said was accurate. They were walking, then he stopped and reached for something behind him as he twitched in pain. He then collapsed to the ground.

Why was he reaching behind him?

It was like he knew there was something behind him, but it was just invisible to Winston's eyes.

Wait, what's that?

He noticed a glitch in the surveillance right as the omnic stopped and reached behing himself. Winston slowed the image downed and tried to clear the glitch up. That was when he saw it, another robot. It must have been using a cloaking device because it was all but invisible until this split second. Winston also saw that it was sticking something into his back, right at the spot where the gash is. It was a knife.


	4. Uncovering a conspiracy

"So…what are we looking at?" Mei asked Winston. Winston gathered Tracer, Soldier, Mercy, Genji, McCree, Mei, , and Lucio together in his lab to show them the image of the robot. Winston rolled his eyes at Mei's question and said, "The assailant, Mei. The assailant! He used a cloaking device to hide his presence."

"Big deal, there are plenty of omnics out there that can cloak." McCree pointed out.

"That maybe so but I don't think this is an omnic." Winston told him. "The schematics show no sign of omnic design or manufacturing. I think this is just a standard robot."

Winston typed in a search for any make and model of the robot through Athena's search engine. After a moment of searching, Athena read the information, "So far, I found only one maker of this model of robot, but it's impossible for this to be true."

"We'll take what you can give us." Lucio told Athena.

"Very well. This model is known as a spy-bot made by Gray Mann Robotics Inc. It was put on file after Gray Mann's disappearance almost two hundred years ago."

"Disappearance? Two hundred years? How is that possible?" Tracer asked out loud.

"Well, that I can't tell you, but I can tell you this; two hundred years ago, several of Gray Mann's factories and refineries were targets in a series of bombings. Upon further investigation into some of the bombings, authorities uncovered remains of several automaton remnants similar to this. They were put into lock up and no one bothered with them again. The robots were uncovered after Mann's disappearance."

"Athena, who was responsible for the bombings?" Winston asked. Athena ran a search on the culprits and found the file, "Several mercenaries who went rouge. They were connected to two known rival companies of Gray Mann's. These companies hired mercenaries for odd jobs. These companies were simply known as RED and BLU. From RED, we have Mishka Bargrov, born 1977 in Kiev, Russia. Scott Branch, born 1993 in Detroit, MI. Colin O'Hara alias Duncan Wolfknight, born 1990 in Belfast, Ireland. Hans Burke, born 1977 in Bavaria, Germany. From BLU, we have Thomas Mundy, born 1987 in a dislocated area in Australia. Sarah Kelly, born 1995 in Chicago, IL. Rick Muldoon, born 1981 in Jackson, MS. These seven were connected to a series of murders, bombings, and acts of espionage against affiliates of Mann, including the owner of RED and BLU, Saxton Hale and C.E.O. of RED, Birch Kurgan. The seven of them were sentenced to cryogenic stasis until further notice. By the looks of things, the officials forgot the group even existed."

As Athena discussed the group, she brought up their mug shots. As they were displayed, everyone observed them and studied the faces. Though Scott, Sarah, Rick and Burke were calm in the appearance, Mishka, Duncan, and Tom's scorn towards the camera was enough to send chills down some of the Overwatch operatives' spines.

Winston asked, "Why did they do these acts?"

"Though the group mostly kept quiet, it was Colin O'Hara who revealed that these acts were to stop Gray Mann from creating an army. He said that the bombings were to destroy the factories producing killer robots. He confessed to killing Hale because, according to O'Hara, Hale sold RED and BLU out and tried to train the mercenaries for a global takeover. That's why they eradicated most of the operatives working for both companies. It was also reported by Kelly that they killed the people who worked for Hale behind the scenes because they backed him. They were able to kill Kurgan, but the C.E.O. of BLU, Frank Scappeli, was able to escape their assault."

"So why were they arrested?" Genji asked. "It seemed like they were trying to protect the world."

"Authorities didn't see it that way. All they saw was a group of blood thirsty mercenaries. The seven of them were found guilty and sentenced without the consultant of a jury. Even after the discovery of the robot remains in one of the factories, nobody considered a retrial. The seven of them were simply forgotten."

"That's unfair!" Hana cried. "The evidence supports their innocence and they're still punished."

"Well that only means one thing." Winston proclaimed. "We have to overturn their conviction and have them released."

"I don't think so!"

Everyone turned to Jack.

"These people are terrorists! Let them be locked up!"

"Jack, they were trying to help!" Mercy argued.

"They took things into their own hands and they killed people!"

"If they didn't, innocent people would have died!" Lena responded.

"Like the omnic? Yeah, they did a great job!"

"Alright that's enough!" Winston shouted as he slammed his fist on the ground, catching everyone's attention. When he calmed down, he pinched the bridge of his nose and asked Athena, "What were the circumstances of Gray's disappearance?"

Athena scanned her search engine and reported, "The day of the trial, all of Gray Mann's assets disappeared along with his eight year daughter Olivia. At the same time, Scappeli and several mercenaries still under contract of BLU disappeared as well. Authorities tried to investigate, but all of Mann's remaining factories and refineries were demolished immediately after his disappearance. They were believed to be work of the mercenaries after their incarceration."

There was a silence in the room as everyone gathered the information in their heads. So much to take in, so much mystery, so much speculations. A two hundred year old case suddenly brought to light. Why now of all times?

* * *

The lone island in the vast chaotic sea was covered mostly in a large factory. Inside the factory, construction lines build robots and weapons. Canisters poured molten metal into molds and cooled off to make the exoskeletons of the robots. Furnaces roared loud as they melted scraps of refined metal and the heat in the entire assembly line was so unbearable, any human who walked in would immediately die. Thankfully, the entire area was closed off by a protective barrier complete with heat proof windows. At one of the windows, Gray looked down at production. Olivia skipped over next to him to watch with him. Scappeli walked up next to Gray and asked him, "Is everything shipshape, sir?"

"Yes, very good." Gray told him in his throaty tone. Shortly afterwards, a BLU spy walked up to Gray with a manila envelope and handed it to him. Gray opened it and read the contents then groaned.

"What is it, daddy?" Olivia asked him. He looked down at her, back at the contents and said, "It's the mercenaries. A group called Overwatch is fighting to overturn their convictions. So far, it looks like they're being set free."


	5. Release

The old courthouse was torn down long ago, but the foundation and the basement remained untouched. The rusty stairs of two hundred years of tousled usage showed through the peeled paint, but it was still steady, not that Winston ever enjoyed using stairs. The entire group showed up to see the seven mercenaries they were about to release back into the world. The guard directed the Overwatch group to the vault they kept their prisoners. He tapped in the combination and the large door slowly opened. The entire room was cold from the closed in air of the frozen chambers. The entire vault had a total of at least twenty canisters containing frozen prisoners, but Overwatch was only interested in seven. The guard brought them to the ones they were looking for and said, "Alright, here they are. They're your problem now."

Mercy thanked him for the rest and let him leave. She observed the seven of the frozen sleeping mercenaries. She began to make a note of the outward appearances of the sleeping prisoners, "Bargrov's left arm is mechanized due to, according to reports, loss of limb in battle. Though he refused to remove his bandana after conviction, scans show that O'Hara has extensive scarring around his mouth and lower jaw. Muldoon's right forearm and hand have been removed due to infection and was replaced by a mechanical hand. Kelly, Mundy, Branch, and Dr. Burke all appear healthy, but I won't know until we release them."

"Alright, let's wake them up." Jack said, a hint of annoyance in his tone. He threw the switches to all of canisters for the mercenaries. The canisters had a red light illuminating from them and there was a slight heat coming from the canisters. The frozen fluid soon turned back to its liquid state and began to flood out of the canisters. As the bodies slid down in their canisters, the mixture of heat and the remaining cold fluid began to mist up the canister from the inside. The mist fogged up the glass to the point where there was nothing visible inside. Hana slowly walked up to the canister that held Duncan. McCree whispered to her, "Hana, not too close."

She didn't acknowledge him at first, but after a moment of no activity, she turned to the team and asked, "Are they even alive?"

SMACK!

Hana shrieked and jumped back after the hand slapped the inside of the glass. Its imprint was but a shadow on the bluish fogged up glass. It began to wipe the condensation way and it revealed Duncan's half covered face as he glared at them through the clear trail. The look he gave them was enough to send a chill up everyone even Genji and McCree's spines. The weight of the dampness of the bandana began to drag it from his face and it slid off. Mercy wasn't lying about the scars, but the shear sight of them was terrifying. He was panting through his lips that extended to a Glasgow smile that had additional scars that made it look like he had fangs across the permanent grin. His chin had a large gash in the shape of an X and his jaw line had thick lines from repeated scratching at his face. Under his chin he had an ugly mark going down to his throat.

As the group observed the ghastly image of what Duncan hid under his bandana, he passed out again.

* * *

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave you alone with these clowns." Soldier 76 told Mercy. Her response to him was, "Well, we need to make sure they're healthy. They can give us the information we need." She turned to Genji and said, "Beside, I'll have my knight in shining armor with me, right Genji?" Genji nodded silently and entered the observation room with Angela. Jack watched them walked in and shook his head as the door shut.

Mercy placed some files on her desk and placed the earpiece on her ear and began to record her analysis, "Dr. Angela Zeigler on record to observer several mercenaries recently released from cryogenic stasis lock. They were placed in stasis on a disclosed day and month in the year 2017. Reason for release is classified."

She turned to Genji, who stood against the wall next to her to see if he was prepared for anything. He nodded and she turned to her subjects.

"Subjects have been shackled and are monitored for heartbeat and lung and brain function. So far, everything seems perfect. Upon scans of the body, subjects seem to be in perfect health. As stated before, Bargrov and Muldoon have missing limbs that have been replaced by mechanical ones. Brain scans show high intellect from all of the subjects."

She stopped recording her findings. She turned to Duncan, his bandana in hand and went over to him. She looked at his scars and thought that some like him must have seen so much turmoil and was astounded that that he came out with only those marks. The scars, however, made her think about something else. That's when she turned back to Genji, who wasn't paying much attention. Before he could look back at her, she looked back down at Duncan and wrapped his bandana around his face.

"Why bother, Dr. Zeigler?" Genji asked her. Not look at him, she said, "He wanted to be imprisoned with it. I think it's fair he should wake up with it on."

There was a loud beeping from the monitors. Heart rates, lung function, brain activity, all of them were on the fritz. Genji stood up and asked, "Doctor, what's going on?" Mercy looked at the monitors and around at the sleeping mercenaries. She turned to Genji with a worried look and said, "They're waking up."

"Ugh, my head." Scott groaned as he began to wake up. "What did I do last night?"

"I'm hungry! I want French toast." Sarah whined as she slowly sat up.

"Oi, I have to piss something vicious." Duncan groaned as he tugged on his shackles. Mishka said nothing as he stretched his left arm out, snapping the chain to his shackles with his mechanical arm. He reached over and pulled his other cuff off. Rick woke, making a series of corny jokes about waking up chained up.

As everyone began to wake up, Mercy quickly made her way to Genji. Genji was in stance with his hand on the hilt of his sword. The two of them watched as the group woke and began to converse with each other. Though Mishka was up, he only talked with everyone as if this was a normal morning. The rest, despite them being chained to the beds, casually talked with him.

"Do they even know we're here?" Genji asked.

* * *

"Damn it all!" Gray screamed as he threw a paperweight through the window. In his office, Olivia stood with Scappelli and his mercenaries as Grey's anger rose.

"Boss, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." The large muscled man, a Heavy class BLU merc, tried to calm Gray down, to no avail.

"There's plenty to be worried about, you brainless oaf!" Gray shouted at him. "These last few months of hard work is now coming to an end! With those mercenaries now free, they'll come for us!"

Scappelli brought himself into the conversation, "If I may, sir? They've awoken into a new world. They may have stolen our weapons in the past, but have been outdated to the ones we've developed now. Our robots are armored with the strongest iron of this age. Anything they have, we can fight them."

"You are not one to say anything, you fat, bald bastard!" Gray spat at Scappelli. Gray sat down in his chair and began to ponder a plan. As he thought, Olivia tried to calm him down, "Daddy, don't be angry." She was cut off when he swiftly held his hand up to silence her, but she wanted to help her father and tried to calm him down again.

"Olivia, will you shut the hell up for five minutes?" Gray shouted at the little girl. She jumped back in fear of her father's sudden outburst. He never shouted at her like that, and he terrified her.

After Gray pondered his thoughts, he stood up and paced the room. He had a plan, but he needed to figure out a way to execute it. He began thinking out loud, "You are right, Scappelli. They don't know this world like we do. And so far, a test of our weapons and robots has been successful. But I don't want to waste any robots that we can use for our takeover." He turned to Scappelli and ordered, "Have your men hunt down this group, this…Overwatch and kill them. If the mercenaries are with them, kill them too. Failure is not an option."

Scappelli nodded and turned to the Heavy and order, "You heard him! Get your men out there and find them! Bring us their heads!"

"And take our friends with you. They'll tell you everything there is about this Overwatch group." Gray ordered as he sat back down in his chair. The Heavy nodded at the two men and ordered his team to move out. Gray ordered Scappelli out, but Olivia stayed in his office to see if he was alright. Gray looked down at her and growled, "Get out."

Gray never talked to Olivia this way. It could be the fact that the mercenaries, the greatest threat that Gray faced, were now back in the game, but that didn't make her feel any better. She was concerned for Gray, but she also was very upset that he was now talking to her this way. And the look he just gave her, it was almost like a death stare. Was he really this upset about what had just happened that he would shut out his own daughter and toss her aside? Olivia certainly hoped not.


	6. Interrogations

"Colin O'Hara, born in Belfast, Northern Ireland. Family was a support of the guerrilla group known as the I.R.A. until the ceasefire in 1995. At that point, your family stayed off of the radar until you joined the Fusion Fall war in 2009. You were 19 then and at the right age to enlist. You listed your reason for joining was to protect 'ol' Erin' from Fusion invasion. You're war name was Duncan Wolfknight. Two years into the war, you met Yuki Miazaki of Japan, born into a family associated with the Yakuza. Her war name was Amber Starblade. After a year of fighting together, you two got married and were expecting your daughter. At this point, Earth was on the verge of surrender, but you lead a large army to face Fuze and his alien army. Many deaths, but you succeeded in weakening Fuze's army and Earth took it as a stance to gather its armies and fight back. You became a war hero, O'Hara. You did what so many couldn't, you united the Earth. After your battle, your wife went into labor. Your daughter was born healthy, but your wife died as a result of child birth. You opted to give your daughter to a foster family and you went back to being a soldier. You joined with a mercenary group called RED until you went rouge. Did I miss anything?"

Duncan sat in the interrogation room as Winston read off his profile, not saying a word. Duncan, like the rest of the group, were given new clothes, but his worn down bandana was his only remaining clothing from his time. He was even given a beret to resemble his old one.

As Winston read the profile, Jack stood against the wall, looking Duncan over. Jack added his own comment, "Your family's I.R.A., your wife's Yakuza. Did you associate with anyone who wasn't a criminal?"

"Póg mo thóin. Tá mé fós ag dul agus mo lámha fós fuar. Ba mhaith leat a shealbhú sé dom , fear d'aois?" Duncan rambled in Irish Gaelic towards Morrison. Though Irish Gaelic was considered a dead language in this new age, Winston knew it and couldn't help but snort a chuckle at what Duncan said. He basically told Jack to kiss his ass and that he still needed to go to the bathroom and his hands were still cold. The rest would be inappropriate to mention. Jack was obviously oblivious.

Outside the interrogation room, the rest of the group was looking in through the one way window. Tracer was obviously nervous because she hoped that this new group would help them with this new threat and the fact that she was British would upset him. England and Ireland may have put their differences aside nowadays, the fact that this young Irishman was brought up in the ideals of the Irish Republican Army could make him distrust her.

* * *

"Hans Burke, brought up in aristocratic family in Germany. At the age of fifteen, your grades in school caused you to advance into college education where excelled in your classes and even graduated early. You recruited yourself into the German army into the medical field and you were decorated with high rank and were honorably discharged. You later relocated to the United States were you joined RED. You later turned on your team. Care to explain why?"

Burke sat in his chair, eagerly listening to Winston read off his profile. Burke then turned to Jack, who like before was standing against the wall. Burke looked back and forth between Jack and Winston until he chirped in his German accent, "Oh, I know this game! Good cop, bad cop, right? Oh I've always wanted to play this game! Ask me more questions!" He then looked determined at Winston, waiting for more questions.

"He's lost his marbles." Angela commented, earning a nod from Mei and Genji.

* * *

Rick sat in his chair as he tightened screws on a small random device. Nobody knows where he got the device or how, but the second he sat down, he pulled from his jacket pocket along with the screw driver and just started fiddling with it. Winston and Soldier looked at him, waiting for him to look up. He didn't. Winston cleared his throat to get Rick's attention, but Rick held his finger up asking for a minute. That was when Jack pulled the device from his hand and began to slam it down on the table multiple times until parts flew off it. Rick just sat there and watched the device get smashed to pieces. When Jack threw it down on the table in front of him, Rick grunted, "I guess I'll work on that later."

Winston opened the file and began to read Rick's profile, "You were labeled as Jackson's best mechanic. The locals could bring anything mechanical and you fixed it for free. In high school, you were considered a bully of bullies. Anyone who bullied little kids had to deal with you. You left several of them scarred for life. You left Mississippi to join BLU as a way of providing for your family until your father's death from cancer and your mother left unnoticed. You stayed with BLU until you turned on them."

Rick softly nodded and tightened his mouth as Winston read the file. He fiddled with the screwdriver in his hands as he joked, "I think you're missing the part where my sign is a Pisces."

"Cut the jokes, this is serious." Soldier told him. He slapped a photo on the table in front of Rick. It was a picture of the omnic getting killed by the spy-bot. Rick looked down at it and studied it.

"We know you know what killed that omnic." Jack said. "That omnic never hurt a soul in his life. He took care of kids for a living. Out of nowhere, this thing killed him and you know what it is."

"Yep, you're absolutely right." Rick told him as he picked the picture up. He chuckled to himself, "That old man never could come up with an original thought."

"By 'old man', you mean Gray Mann, correct?" Winston asked. Rick adjusted his hat and told the ape, "That I am, sir. Gray Mann built robots that replicated mercenaries that worked for his rival companies to try and, of course, take over the world."

"But why is this robot here?" Jack asked. "Gray disappeared two hundred years ago. For all we know, Gray Mann's dead."

Rick laughed at the comments and gave his final words, "Back to the future, sir." He then leaned back and put his feet up on the table to signify he was done talking.

"'Back to the Future'! That's a classic movie!" Mei jumped up. It took her a moment to realize it, but Rick gave them a hint, "Wait, is he implying that this guy Gray traveled through time?" McCree replied, "Well, it ain't impossible."

* * *

Mishka was sitting in his chair, looking at Winston as the ape sorted through the file. After Winston was done, he set the folder on the table and was about to speak.

"Vy tratite svoye vremya. Pryamo seychas, ya uveren, chto Gray v kurse, chto my svobodny, i oni pridut za toboy. Yesli vy ne osvobodit nas, vy i vashi druz'ya sobirayutsya umirat'.

Mishka's sudden Russian vernacular took everyone by surprise. Luckly, Winston knew Russian and understood what he said. Mishka was actually warning them. Mishka told the ape that he and his team need to be released because Gray probably knew that they were free and will come after them. What scared Winston the most was the final part, "If you do not free us, you and your friends are going to die."

* * *

"And I was about 12 years old when this crazy gypsy woman came to live in our home. Oi, was she a fun resident to have around. Every morning, she would make us cactus, walrus fat and eggs. It wasn't until I was a sophomore in school that she moved out but she left us some left over eggs that didn't expire. Can you believe that? Eggs that don't expire! Amazing, ain't it? Anyways, after she moved out, another gypsy woman came to live with us, but she was much younger and let me tell you, she was a looker. For my eighteenth birthday I lost my virginity to her and she was so aroused that she never spoke to me again. I guess it doesn't help that was because after we were done, a dingo came in and dragged her away. My dad searched the entire farm for her, but nothing was found. Anyway-"

"I can't take much more of this." Jack groaned to Winston as Tom rambled on about his life in isolation in a rural town in Australia. Winston whispered to him, "I know it, but he was literally the best sniper of his time. He probably could take out Widowmaker."

"Oi, did I hear something about cheese? My favorite is limburger!"

* * *

"You're boring." Sarah said as she rested her head on her arms as they lay on the table.

"Tough. You need to tell us what we need to know." Jack told her. She pointed at him, not looking up, and repeated, "You are boring. Let's talk about something fun."

"Alright, let's talk about your past." Winston said as he began to read her file. "Dropped out of high school but became a computer expert in time out of school. You remained unemployed but stole money from companies like Wal-Mart, Apple, and Netflix, all of which were later bankrupt due to allegations of embezzlement."

"That's because they were embezzling." Sarah groaned as she slowly sat up, but slammed her head back down as he continued to read, "You later were arrested by Chicago police after you hacked into the local news and aired a video of a person crying about a popular singer in your time. You were later released from jail and were hired by BLU but later hacked its mainframe and stole billions of dollars from them and RED."

"Kurgen was dead so they didn't need the money. Now either let me go or get me a lawyer." Sarah said.

"You're not under arrest." Jack told her.

* * *

"Yep, I did it." Scott told Winston and Soldier as he began to tie his hair into a ponytail. Winston and Jack looked at each other as if they weren't expecting him to confess his crime. Jack looked back up at him and said, "Well espionage's a big boost from a computer expert from old Detroit."

"A smart kid from Detroit wasn't that hard to come by, they just didn't have the effort for school." Scott said as he began to observe himself in the mirror. "How is Motown?"

"It's ground zero."

"Well I know that, but what has happened to the city?"

"Exactly that, it's gone. The first omnic crisis leveled the city."

Despite showing a slight look of concern for his old home, Scott went back to groom himself. Winston began to read Scott's file, "You moved to back to Detroit after you lost your mother and father. Your mother worked in Tower 7 and your father was a firefighter. You lost them both in the attacks on September 11, 2001. Your grandparents raised you until you enlisted in the military. You were considered M.I.A until you were found in Iraq in a small village that took you in and nursed you back to health. You returned home and was recruited by RED and worked for them until your attack."

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream." Scott told them.

"That's it, I know where this is going." Jack said, slapping his hand on the table. "It's 0 for 7 and no one's talking. We're trying to help you guys help us, but you're not making it easy."

"Then let us go and we won't be such a pest." Scott told him, turning from the mirror and looked at Jack. Jack said, "You guys have information we need. Since we're not really a law enforcement group at the moment, we can keep you locked up until you give us what we need."

Jack gripped Scott by the arm as he escorted Scott out of the room. Like all of the other interrogations, the rest of the group was watching from the outside. Scott looked at the group and noticed Mei, "Jinkies, its Velma!" Mei scoffed at him and looked away.

Jack led Scott to the holding cell that all the other mercenaries were held in and shoved him in. After Jack locked the door, he told them, "The more difficult you make it, the longer you stay in here." With that, he walked away. When the footsteps faded away, Scott turned to Sarah who was walking up to him, embraced her, then kissed her. When they parted, they laid their foreheads together and Scott said, "I've been waiting to do that since we woke up."

"Me too." Sarah told him. Tom walked up to the door and said, "Well this is another mess fine we've gotten ourselves into." Mishka walked up to him and said, "I hope one of them got my message."

"I don't see why you're so concerned about them, big fella. They imprisoned us." Rick said as he lay on the bench.

"They also freed us from cryo stasis." Sarah told him. She looked up at Scott and told them, "We need to tell them the truth."

"You remember our plan?" Scott asked her. "We don't know what the world is like now. We can't trust anyone."

"I actually agree with Sarah." Burke added. "They did release us so I think a little gratitude is due."

"Mishka agree with little girl and doctor. We need to tell them. Gray Mann will be here soon."

* * *

A/N: I mentioned before that there was going to be a mentioning of Fusionfall in the story, and I gave it. Duncan Wolfknight was my character's name and I gave him a background of having family ties to the I.R.A. and being trained in their ways, but not following in the anti-UK agenda. I also gave him a wife who died.

Also the reason for everyone not cooperating is due to the fact that they know very little about the world around them and not trusting anyone who would question them But since Overwatch is underground, they don't have much to fear from them.


	7. Ambush

**Warning; Can get a bit graphic**

* * *

Interrogations over, they got very little out of the mercenaries, and Jack and Winston were both tired. Everyone agreed to call it a day and press them tomorrow. Winston went to his personal cabinet and grabbed a bushel of bananas and a peanut butter jar. Jack went to clean his weapons and just contemplate the day. Lucio went to his room and just sat on his bed and listened to music. Hana went to her personal game room to plug in and play her favorite games. Mercy was in her lab going over diagnostics on her next project. Genji was in the large garage meditating. Lena hung off her bed as she read a comic book. McCree took a nap at a dinner table in the mess hall. Mei has drinking hot chocolate as Snowball just joyfully danced around her.

With everyone just relaxing, nobody even concluded the idea to even watch the monitors, not even Athena. If they did, they would have noticed the cell that held the mercenaries was empty, save for Burke's legs hanging out of the ventilation shaft as he climbed in. That wasn't the only problem they had. Outside their secret headquarters, Talon troops began to surround them. Though it was suppose to look like a condemned building, it didn't fool Talon's army at all. Lead by the BLU Heavy and his men, a spy, scout, engineer, pyro, and medic, the Talon troops swarmed the door to the building. The Heavy kicked the door down and ordered his men inside.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Athena called out into the base. Everyone jumped up and began to grab their weapons, but they were immediately overpowered. Inside the garage where Genji was meditating, smoke grenades filled up the room in a blinding mist. Though Genji was suppose to see through it, he was without his sword and his weapons function was offline. That was when a Talon troop shot him with an electro whip. Genji cried out in pain as bolts of electricity shot through his cyborg body. Troops swarmed Tracer's room and we able to subdue her and drain her Blink before she could teleport. Hana and Lucio were apprehended, but not without a fight. Jack, McCree and Winston tried to fight back, but were also shocked by the electro whips. Mei and Snowball tried to fight back but they we caught up in a security net. The only one who was captured by the BLU team directly was Mercy, who was shot in the arm by a syringe from the medic's gun. She felt woozy as the contents was injected into her, but thanks to the nano tech she used on herself, the toxin didn't affect her for too long, but not fast enough to keep her from getting cuffed by the spy.

All of the Overwatch group were bound and dragged outside. A large battalion of Talon all but engulfed the front of the building, accompanied by familiar faces like Reaper and Widowmaker, who was smirking at them in their pitiful state. The Heavy walked in front of the Overwatch group and announced, "You don't know me, but I know you. We've been keeping an eye on you for a little while and we can honestly say that you guys are a thorn in my client's side. You let some rejects that were a big, big, _big_ problem for us loose. For that, we have to kill you."

Fear struck some of the Overwatch members as the Heavy talked about killing them. He continued on, "But, we'll make it fair. My men are getting those rejects now. We'll kill them first, and then we'll kill you, okay?"

The scout ran out of the building and told the Heavy, "Boss, we can't find them." The Heavy groaned out loud, "Aw shit."

That was when one Talon trooper's head exploded. The rest went on guard, but Mishka stormed out the door with a mini gun in hand. The Overwatch team ducked and the BLU team jumped to the side with Reaper and Widowmaker as Mishka opened fire, his signature roar bellowing from his throat. Though Talon tried to fight back, most of them were cut down by the spray of bullets. Mishka stopped firing as Scott and Sarah charged from behind him, pistols and batons on hand. The fired and bashed at black soldiers without a sight of wearing out their phantom speed.

 _Blood gushes from the wound_ _  
_ _The cut is wide and deep_ _  
_ _And before I turn around_ _  
_ _He falls to his knees_

 _A clear song rings in the blade_ _  
_ _When steel meets hardened steel_ _  
_ _I hear the sound of wood that breaks_ _  
_ _A swords cuts through my shield_

A Talon troop broke from the fight and tried to kill the Overwatch team, but Burke appeared from behind and pulled his head back. That was when he pulled out a bone saw and drove it across the throat of the solider. The last noise he ever made was a gurgling groan as blood oozed from his helmet. Genji, who was lying next to , shuffled next to her so she wouldn't see.

 _I drop the shield and grab my axe_ _  
_ _A weapon in each fist_ _  
_ _The first blow makes the helmet crack_ _  
_ _The axe cut to the teeth_

It was Rick's turn. He casually walked about the battle with a shotgun in each hand and fired. With each shot, he gave them a twirl as he primed them. Mishka rejoined the fight next to him, mini gun ringing out as it sprayed the black clad army. Tom leaped from his perch that he stood at when he shot the soldier and pulled out a SMG. Burke joined them with a pistol in hand.

 _I rip the axe from the head  
Covered in blood and brains  
Leave the body lying dead  
Ready to strike again_

 _My sword cuts through clothes and skin  
Like a hot knife cuts through snow  
I smile as the bastard screams  
When I twist my sword_

Talon began to surround them, but Duncan leaped in front the Talon battalion that stood in front of Overwatch, large knives in both hands. Before they could open fire, Duncan slashed at them, cutting limbs and heads away from the bodies. He drove his blade into the lower jaw of one soldier, driving it through his head. Duncan lifted him up as his body went limp.

"Fall back." The Heavy told Reaper as they watched in horror as their troops were slaughtered. Reaper, however, wasn't going to have it, "We don't cower away!"

"If we don't, we die. Fall back."

The Heavy's tone was indeed urgent, but Reaper wasn't at all worried about the mercenaries, since he was one too. That was until he looked back at his own small army, now slowly being put down by the seven mercenaries. He was astounded that seven fighters put them down in such little time. Maybe it was time to fall back. He turned to Widowmaker, who was also in awe of the fight. They looked at each other for a moment, then followed the Heavy and his team away.

The army was now all but eradicated. In victory, the mercenaries took a stance as they observed the battlefield littered with the countless dead.

 _Sword in my hand_ _  
_ _Axe on my side_ _  
_ _Valhall awaits me_ _  
_ _Soon I will die_ _  
_ _Sword in my hand_ _  
_ _Axe on my side_ _  
_ _Valhall awaits me_ _  
_ _When I die_ _  
_ _Bear skin on my back_ _  
_ _Wolf jaw on my head_ _  
_ _Valhall awaits me_ _  
_ _When I'm dead_

The seven of them turned back to Overwatch, who we looking at them in fear and disgust. They went over and began to undo their bounds. Though they were free, they were still stunned.

"Well are you gonna sit there all day and gawk or are we gonna get the hell out of here before they come back?" Duncan asked. Snapping out of their shock, Overwatch quickly ran into their base and grabbed their essentials. They then lead the seven mercenaries away into the night.

* * *

"Valhall Awaits Me" by Amon Amarth


	8. Our side of the story

Gray gripped the arm of his chair in furious rage. Before him stood the BLU team, Reaper and Widowmaker, reporting in about what had happened. Scappelli and Olivia stood in the corner in fear.

"I told you." Gray snarled. "I told you failure was not an option. You really did it this time."

"You didn't tell us how skilled they were." Widowmaker argued, not a hint of fear in her voice. She was far from afraid of Gray. The old man looked up at her and told her, "I told you not to underestimate them. You failed to kill them and Overwatch."

He then stood up from his chair and turned to the Heavy and said, "You're lucky that you've been useful so you won't be punished. But you…" he turned to Widow and Reaper. "You two had your chance. You failed."

"You didn't tell us much about them. This is on you." Reaper said. Gray just stared at him with his rage growing. However, he began to calm down a bit and nodded in agreement, "You're right. This one is on me. Very well, I still have need of Talon." He sat back down in his chair and said, "They don't know where we are and how many robots we've created. For now, there's nothing to worry about." The old man sounded like he was trying to convince himself. As he contemplated his thoughts, he dismissed the team. Scappelli left with them, but Olivia stayed behind. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Olivia, everyone else has left. Why haven't you?" Gray asked not looking at her. Olivia stuttered, "I-I was just hoping…you-you were all right."

"Olivia…get…the hell…out."

Olivia shuddered but left. She closed the door on her way out and walked away. She looked back at the door, once again upset that her father was angry at her again. She then heard Reaper's voice, "Why does he keep that brat around?"

She looked to the direction of where his voice was coming from. She followed it around the corner of the hallway and peeked around it. Reaper was talking with the spy. The spy told him, "He originally wanted her to take over for him, but he doesn't plan on dying anytime soon. He's trying to sustain his life so he can live forever. To be frank, he's actually regretting bringing her into this."

Was that true? Olivia couldn't believe it. Her father was regretting having her around? But he brought her to this new future to help her. He was so kind to her before, but when the mercenaries were set free, he changed so much. He was angry all the time now, not wanting to come out of his office. The mercenaries may have done damage in the past, but this was a new age, he shouldn't be this upset. And more importantly, he shouldn't take it out on her.

* * *

Once a rather shady town in the mercenaries' time, Hoboken in New Jersey was now a clean cut city. This also offered a new base for Overwatch to operate in secret. Winston had everything set up for the mercenaries to explain what they were up against. Overwatch all sat down as they listened to Scott explain what happened two hundred years ago, "Okay, here's what happened. A long time ago in a fort far, far away, we were employed by Mann Co. to do odd jobs and buy hats, that stupid stuff. The mercenary teams called BLU and RED were umbrellas for Mann Co. that was far bigger than what most people though it was. Not just mercenaries, but technology companies that provided state of the art weaponry to sell to the highest bidder, a sort of black market eBay. They also began to give out orders to certain teams on both sides to handle riots in places of conflict."

"It wasn't until a shadow donor reared its ugly head to provide Mann Co. with new weapons of mass destruction." Sarah joined in. "This donor was none other than Gray Mann himself. His robotic company began replicating mercenaries working for Mann Co. behind everyone's back. It wasn't until the owner of Mann Co., Saxton Hale, gave Gray opportunity to join Mann Co., which was founded by his own brothers. Gray went off to start his own business and slowly made his way to take over Mann Co.. We thought we were done for, until orders were given out again, but this time we were being paid to level nearby towns."

"Towns full of innocent people. Some of us said no." Scott said. "The problem with all the other teams is that they valued the almighty dollar than human lives. We found out that the orders were coming from Hale himself."

"The limy bastard sold us out, so I caved his thick skull in." Duncan chimed in. "One of the strongest fighters in our time and I beat him down."

Scott added, "We later learned that our Administrator backed Hale and held his files. I went get them and see what he was planning. As it turns out, he was taking orders from Gray for a hostile takeover. She showed up, tried to kill me, so I shot her."

"It wasn't until Miss Pauling helped us get information about Mann Co. dealings that we really began to take off. We started our own takeover of Mann Co. thanks to her." McCree raised his hand and asked, "Then why did you kill her?"

The mercenaries looked at him confused. The looks on their faces told Overwatch that something was wrong, but Sarah said, "We didn't. Miss Pauling was murdered?"

Winston told her, "It was your finger prints that were on the switchblade that killed her." Another silence when Tom mumbled, "Damn bloody spy."

"It had to be." Sarah said. "We were supposed to protect her." Sarah was crestfallen, clearly showing that she wasn't the one that killed Miss Pauling. Due to Sarah being upset, Rick took over, "Well, all that in mind, we began our operations. We located the factories that were building robots and blew them to hell. There were some that had higher security, but we went in through the backdoor. Scott and Sarah hacked them, warned them, stole their money, and we went after the forts before anyone innocent could get hurt."

"We later learned that Mann was holding items that were the key to his own survival." Duncan added. "A rare form of gold from Australia called Australium. To make sure that bastard didn't live to see his empire rise, we snuck into his homes and stole little knickknacks he had melt from Australium. We uncovered files too that reported that he had built a time machine that would go two hundred years into the future. According to the files, he's been doing work in this time for the better part of a year before our imprisonment."

"Wait, so you mean to tell us that Mann's been teleporting back and forth through time, building his armies here?" Lucio asked. Duncan told him, "Looks that way, boyo. We don't know how much work is done or where he is, but his army's starting up."

"Prior to our arrest, we found out that Gray was planning on demolishing the factory that he had his time machine in." Tom added. Angela asked, "So, that wasn't you that blew up his remaining factories after you were incarcerated?" Burke told her, "Nein, that was set up to look like it was us."

Mishka added the final remarks, "This cybernetic person, an omnic as you call it, was killed by one of Gray's robots. This attack means only one thing, he's ready to move."

Overwatch took a moment to process what was just told to them. Jack asked them, "How many robots can be produced?"

"He began producing robots by the hundreds by the time of our arrest, so we could have a handful on our hands." Scott told him. Jack asked, "How tough are they?"

"I don't know. Given he probably came to this timeline because of the advancement of robotic technology, they're probably pretty tough."

Though they were use to fighting rouge omnics in the past, these robots maybe different. These were designed after blood thirst mercenaries with only one goal; to kill. They knew that this fight wasn't going to be easy.

Jack stood up and said, "Well, now we know what we're up against. You guys however don't know our way of fighting. You guys fight good, but this is a different time and you need to be trained. Starting tomorrow, we'll show you guys the ropes."


	9. Training and Bonding

Though the training bots were pretty weak, they still provided what was needed to teach the mercenaries how to fight with Overwatch. They were provided with newer versions of their weapons from the past, such as a mini gun provided for Mishka, his all time favorite. Rick was given shotguns like the ones Reaper would use and a revolver like McCree's. Tom always stuck with his sniper rifle, which was a modified machina that fired much more powerful and fired higher caliber bullets powerful enough to not only shatter a training bot's head, but even go through the wall behind it. At his side was a rapid firing pistol like Mercy's. Speaking of which, Mercy gave Burke a special rifle that not only fired bullets, but also, with the right settings, doubled as his old medigun. Since a medic was important, Burke was the only one to be suited up in the modern form of armor, including a helmet. As Mishka used his mini gun to fire on the bots, both Mercy and Burke used their medic beams on him, Burke to heal him from the shots fired by the bots and Mercy to increase his firepower.

Scott, Sarah, and Duncan stuck with modified versions of their classics. Duncan loved knife fighting, so he was given large Bouie knives that were much lighter, but still effective and were able to cut through bots as if they were made of paper. He had his firearms, an Uzi and an M-16 style rifle. Scott had his scattergun and baton in hand and was able to evade fire from the bots as he fired on them. Sarah's arsenal was the same, but she was trained in jiu-jitsu, taekwondo, and karate so Genji's samurai style was more fit to her training. She was able to dodge his shuriken and his sword and he blocked her blows. When she began to slow down after an hour of training with him, Genji thought it best to call it a day. The two bowed in respect as they concluded.

While Sarah and Genji trained with each other, the others who were more firearm oriented trained with the other Overwatch members. When Soldier saw that Genji and Sarah were done, he called out, "Alright everyone! I think we did great today! Let's call it quits!"

Though the training ground was in a disclosed arctic region, everyone was warmed up from the constant movement. Everyone, except Mishka who was unknowingly off in the back still training, gathered together as Morrison gave his pep talk, "Alright, I think you guys proved your worth. We all can fight together as a team without any problems. From now on, we work together." After the mercenaries were congratulated by the rest of Overwatch, everyone began to depart from the spawn base, leaving Hana to try and climb out of her mech. However, as she tried to deactivate it, a message appeared on screen saying "System Malfunction".

"What? No! No, not again!" she panicked. She tried to pull herself from her cockpit, but the system malfunction locked her in place. She tried to call for help, but everyone was already gone. Water began to form in her eyes as she tried her best to climb out. Her only hope was for someone to notice she was gone.

She heard footsteps come up from behind her. Finally, someone who could help her! She tried to look behind her to see who it was. It wasn't until Mishka placed his gun on the ground next to the arsenal case that held everyone else's weapons that she figured out who it was. He let out a deep breath and began to walk out of the base.

"Wait, wait! Please don't leave me here!" Mishka heard someone call out from the inside of the large machine. He looked inside at little Hana as she begged him to help her out. Confused, he just looked up at the machine and observed it, and then he walked away. Hana cried out for him, but he was already gone and she began to sob uncontrollably.

Then the machine began to shake. Someone was climbing up it. looked up to see Mishka's mechanical hand reach down and pull the window out of its socket. He jumped from the top and with the use of his mechanical hand crushed the lock that held Hana in place. When she was lose, Mishka carried her out of the mech and stood her up on the ground.

"I-I thought you were going to leave me. Thank you." Hana told the larger man. Mishka said nothing at first, but he told her, "Ne problema. Your gratitude is not needed, little girl." Hana smiled up at him and the two left the hanger bay.

As the two tried to catch up with the rest of the group, she skipped down the hallway with Mishka following behind her. He watched the little girl as she innocently skipped her way down the hall, one question on his mind.

"Tell me, little girl, why are you involved in all of this?" At his question, Hana slowed down and looked back at him and said shyly, "I-I just wanted to help out, you know?"

"Mishka understand that, but you are too young to be a part of this. Little girl should be in school."

Hana slowly stopped her skipping and just slowly walked as Mishka caught up with her. She wrapped her arms around herself. There was something weighing on her mind and Mishka knew it. He walked ahead of her and stopped in front of her. She looked up and him as he looked down at her with a stern look on his face. He said to her, "You can tell me, I will keep secrets."

She hesitated at first, but she told this stranger to her, "I wanted to defend my homeland, but I wanted to prove to my parents I wasn't a child. I was a professional gamer back home, but the few times my parents even talked to me about anything was them lecturing me. 'Hana, you can't make a living off of videogames!' 'Hana, there's more to life than gaming!' When I was offered to fly the mech for MEKA, they told me that I wouldn't be any good. When I left, I heard nothing from them."

"Parents concerned for little girl." Mishka told her, but she scoffed and said, "They showered me with gifts, but they never gave me any attention. They may have lectured me, but they were only pretending to be real parents. I doubt they even wanted me."

"Must not say that about parents." Mishka said. "Parents asking you not to go off to fight shows they care."

"Oh yeah? Them telling me I wouldn't be good enough was real fine parenting. That was the only fight they put up to keep me from going. After that, nothing else, not even a good-bye."

Hana was clearly upset, but she fought to keep her emotions at bay. Mishka could see it though, her scorn for her parents. Mishka knew there was more to it, but he didn't want to have the little girl bring up the more depressing stuff in her life. He placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, gave her a small smile and told her, "Mishka's parents not perfect either." She looked up at him for a bit and mumbled, "Tell me."

"Mishka's father was American soldier and mother was Russian fighter, both morons. Mishka was raised by uncle, who I was originally suppose to be named after until father name me Mishka so nobody would be confused. Only smart thing he ever did. Anyway, Mishka live in Russia with uncle. Uncle trained me, made me the man I am."

Hana smiled up at him and said, "Your uncle sounded like a great man."

"Da, he was. Uncle convinced Mishka to move to America and join RED. He died shortly afterwards."

Hana gasped, the dark turn to the story made her feel sorry for the man, whose smile faded as he told her about what happened, "Mishka receive letter from aunt. Uncle was murdered by an unknown assassin. Mishka vowed to find him."

"And…did you?"

Mishka paused, but told her, "I did, but could not kill him."

"Why not?"

"Because assassin was the one who told the police who we were. We were arrested, and he came to this time with Gray Mann and his army."

Hana held Mishka's hand, much to the surprise of the large Russian, and said to him with a look of determination, "If he's here, we'll find him."

Mishka just looked at the little girl, smiled to her and nodded.

* * *

That night, Burke studied with Mercy as she taught him the anatomy of omnics. He was fascinated by the advancement in technology in this new time, but to study omnics was the highlight of his studies. He found that automatons in this day with a sense of human emotions were the greatest thing, despite the omnic crisis. In the back of his mind, he was already prepared to aid in any way he could to help fix whatever problems were going on with the omnics.

"What do you think, Herr Doctor?" Angela asked Burke. Burke said as he looked over schematics, "Hmm, very impressive. I must say, I never dreamed in all my life of the advancement this time has to offer."

"Yes, well, I hope you can give us something to help us as well. Any form of medical knowledge can be useful."

"I will certainly do my best."

Angela smiled at him and she went to her desk to write down some reports. Burke began scrolling through pages of information and came across a spreadsheet containing links to information on different subjects. One that caught his eye was a file simply labeled "Genji". Burke hadn't talked with Genji yet, but when Angela offered to teach Burke the new studies, Burke couldn't help but feel like Genji was glaring at him through his visor. Burke had not known how to feel about it, but he brushed it off.

He slowly turned to see if Angela was watching him, but she had her back to him. He turned back and clicked the file. The schematics of Genji's design popped up and he began to read over them. At first, Burke thought Genji was just an omnic with super agility, but he was amazed that he was also part human. Genji suffered extensive damage and was on the verge of death when Angela saved him. His body was mostly destroyed, but the mechanical suit kept him alive.

However that's not all he noticed.

"Dr. Zeigler, might I pose a question?" he asked. Mercy looked up from her paper work and turned to look back at him. He turned to her and asked, "I understand that it's because he needs it for fighting, but is there a reason Genji is equipped with a metal base that is extremely rare?"

Mercy saw that Burke had Genji's schematics up. She knew exactly what he meant. Genji's armor was not like any other. His armor, though not indestructible, was guarded by a rare unnamed metal so powerful that it would take extreme force to penetrate. It was very rare, but all that existed now covers Genji.

Angela wasn't angry at Burke, but was a bit miffed that Burke was looking into a file that was supposed to private. She stood up and walked over to the monitor. As she looked it over, Burke took a sip of tea she gave him. She gave the monitor a tap and it went blank. She began to tell Burke about Genji's case, "You didn't see him. The Genji I once knew was now covered in blood and was dying before my eyes. I did everything I could to save him and make sure it didn't happen again."

"He must be very special, then." Burke said as he took another sip of his drink. Mercy brightened up and told him, "Indeed! Now look at him, stronger than before, faster!" She then went disconsolate as she turned away from him.

"But it wasn't easy for him at first. He didn't take his new body very well. He was angry, hated himself."

She took a few steps away from Burke.

"But when we were called upon once again, there he was. I remember the first words he said to me…'I am a different man now. I am whole.'"

"He's certainly very important to you." Burke softly said to her. She smiled and said, "Well, everyone is important to me. Genji, he's my success story."

She turned to face Burke, who was giving her a look as he held his cup in front of his face. He lowered it and said, "Dr. Zeigler, I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat me like I was an imbecile."

"I-I don't know what you mean?" Angela asked him, almost offended by his statement.

"Doctor, you gave it your all to save this man's life. You compressed a rare metal to keep him protected. I couldn't understand why until I heard the way you talked about him. The tone in your voice tells it all. You guard him, you saved him, and you hope the best for him. You're infatuated with him."

* * *

Lena watched as Duncan shined his new blades. Though she trained with him earlier in the day, she was still worried that he wasn't going to trust her. Though reason tells her she shouldn't care, she wanted a good relationship with the new additions to the group. She wanted to be able to get along with all of them, and he was no exception. Since the two were alone, this was her chance.

"H-Hi." She shyly called out. He looked up at her as she hid in the doorway. The two said nothing to each other at first, but she slowly walked into the room. She began to stutter, "So, I-I uh…What I mean is uh…well…I figured since the Brits and the Irish are friends now, I-"

"Hold up." Duncan said as he raised his hand. He placed his knife down and stood up. This was the moment Tracer feared, this was when Duncan was going to go on a tirade against her and start shouting.

That's what would have happened, if Duncan wasn't holding his hand out. Lena was surprised by this, she just looked up at him as he looked down at her. She looked back down at his hand and reached for it. She gripped his hand and he gripped hers. She looked back up at him, and if she could see through his bandana, she would have noticed that he was smiling at her. She smiled back at him and the two shook hands in friendship.

* * *

Angela didn't know what to say, she just stared blankly at Burke. Burke, on the other hand, looked up at her with a peculiar look and told her, "Angela, I know you and I are just getting to be acquainted, but as a doctor, I must warn you; doctors cannot get involved with their patients."

A normal person would lose their temper at being confronted like this. Mercy wasn't a normal person. She was nervous on the inside, but she hid it in her shy cloak. She would fight back, but she knew he was right. She knew it wasn't just simple attraction she had for her patient, but she was in fact in love with him. Burke was right that she did more than her worth to save Genji from death and make sure he stayed safe. She couldn't help it.

"I tried to fight it, but I just let go." She said as she lowered her head in shame. "I was attracted to the man he once was, but the man he became after all this time made me fall in love with him. Dr. Burke, if you are asking me if I had to choose him or my career, then my career be damned."

Burke placed his cup on the desk and stood up from his chair. He slowly walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She didn't look up at him but she did listen to him, "Doctor, ethics are different now than in my time. I can't ask you to make that choice, only you can. I want to be your friend and help you in any way I can."

* * *

 **In this chapter, I just wanted to have the TF2 team training with the training bots for a bit, but I wanted get started with the bonding between them and Overwatch. Next chapter will show the two teams bonding more.**

 **I went a little cannon in this chapter and have Mishka's parents be Red Soldier and Zhanna. He was instead brought up by his uncle Misha, or Red Heavy, hence why the two are similar despite the time gap between the cannon time of TF2 and the time the story began.**

 **Also, I wanted to start having Duncan and Tracer start bonding despite Duncan's upbringing and Tracer's British heritage.**

 **We also have Gency in here :)**

 **And yes, Hana's MEKA malfunctioning was inspired by the video "DVa gets stuck". I wanted to start having her and Mishka develop a father/daughter style relationship.**


	10. Together as a new family

After everyone returned to the base in Hoboken, it wasn't exactly back to work. Everyone needed to look into any finances that may be connected to Gray Mann, but instead, the Mann Co. mercenaries and Overwatch all just started goofing off. For starters, instead of doing their research, Morrison and Duncan told old war stories. Mei would sit and watch as Lucio, Scott, Tracer and Sarah race each other, with Tracer of course cheating every time. Genji would watch Burke as he would work with Angela, Burke still feeling the scorn from Genji. One day, Angela asked Burke if he could still feel it and he told her, "Oh ja, I can tell he wants to kill me…should I be concerned?"

"Oh absolutely." Mercy joked, but Burke was pretty damn nervous.

After Mishka damaged 's MEKA, Rick was hard at work trying to fix it with Winston and Jesse would just listen to Rick ramble on about his hometown, his high school years, and what he called the "Golden Years" in his time at Mann Co. back when he first started.

"YYYEEEEAAAAAA!" a screech echoed through the base. Everyone looked up at the sudden shriek and McCree joked, "Hana must have finally lost a game."

That was when the little Korean girl came storming into the garage and shouted, "What happened to my snacks and drinks?"

"Wha'cha mean?" Rick asked. Hana held up a bottle of water and a snack pack and growled, "Someone replaced my snacks with water and these…wooden…crusty…things!"

"They are called granola snacks." Mishka told as he walked up behind her. "Doctors inform Mishka that little girl falling behind in nutrition. Mishka see that little girl eat too much sugar and drink too much caffeine. I replaced snacks and drinks with granola and fruit snacks and bottles of water."

"What did you do with my old snacks?" Hana demanded, Mishka letting out a loud belch as a response. McCree and Rick chuckled, but Hana gave them a threatening glare. Mishka told Hana, "If it'll make you feel better, I fixed you something to eat." Hana curiously looked up at Mishka and he held out a salad. Instead of arguing with him, she just took it and started eating it.

The only person who was doing any research at all was Tom, but he wasn't looking for Gray. Instead, he was looking at the profiles of all the other Overwatch crew. He wanted to see who else was out there and what they could do. One name popped his interest, Lacroix. He clicked the name and profiles came up. One was Gerard, but his profile was blank save for only one word; deceased. The other one was Amelie with her nickname in parentheses, her nickname being Widowmaker.

According to her profile, she was Gerard's wife when she was abducted by Talon and was brainwashed by them. Overwatch rescued her, but she killed her husband in her sleep. She was believed to be dead, but it was revealed later that she was now a sniper working for Talon. Being a sniper himself, Tom's interest grew even more. He looked about her profile and came across video files. He watched as the video recorded Widowmaker's every move and every shot. It continued until she shot at the screen and the screen went static.

Tom thought about her movements, her swift agility and her skill. She clearly was swift on her feet, but he thought to her weapon. The rifle she carried could switch from sniper to rapid fire. Tom smirked and said, "Amateur."

After days of everyone just getting comfortable with each other, it was time to finally work. Between Winston, Scott and Sarah, hacking into private files was an easy task, but trying to get records for Mann wasn't. The two scouts were certain that Gray had some property for a factory to produce robots.

"I have yet to find anything linking Gray to any business transactions." Sarah said as her looked through her printouts. "No real-estate, no business correspondences, not even any deals by metal works to receive any form of material for his robots. It's like he's a ghost."

"Well as far as real-estate, there are islands out to sea that haven't been claimed by any countries that he could hide in." Scott said. He pulled up a number for the amount of islands that Gray could hide on, but it was close to five hundred. Sarah groaned and plopped down on a chair.

Mishka wanted to work on trying to get a combination between Burke and Mercy to see if it could still work. Between Burke's ubercharge and Mercy's power up, Mishka took out several of the training bots in record time. With the three of them was Genji, Mei, and and everyone had their chance and the teamwork between Burke and Mercy proved to be a powerful asset to the team. After everyone tested the power, it was time to call it a day.

As Mishka walked out of the gym, he felt some one jump on his back. He turned and saw Hana clinging to him. The two smiled at each other and he carried her out.

* * *

 **Short but I just wanted to have the group start to get comfortable with each other. We also see Tom's developed an interest in Widowmaker.**

 **Also as a warning, starting next chapter, the story will go from rated T to rated M due to a very dark turn that will drive the teams to move faster in stopping Gray. I will say this, I'm gonna end up hurting my favorite OW characters...**


	11. The Extinguished Light

Winston, Duncan, Jack, Scott, and Rick all sat in Winston's lab looking over the video of the omnic's attack. All were trying to get a pinpoint on what direction the spy-bot went, but after it killed the omnic it vanished without a trace. Winston even told Duncan and Scott to search the city for any clues, but found absolutely nothing. Rick took a sip of his coffee trying to keep awake but was still feeling drowsy. Duncan rubbed his eyes and tired to look around the monitor. Scott broke the silence and said as he turned his monitor off, "Alright, we've been at this for hours. Looking at the same damn thing all day isn't going to solve anything."

"You're right, kid." Jack said turning his off. "Let's get some rest. We'll try again tomorrow."

Rick and Winston shut their monitors off and followed Scott and Jack out of the room. Duncan still sat in his seat, but he turned his monitor to a search engine. He was thinking about something for a while now and now he finally had the privacy he needed to look for what was on his mind.

"Amber O'Hara"

His daughter's name brought up a large number of news articles, not making him feel any better. He knew his daughter was long dead, but he needed to know what she did with her life. The first thing he clicked was a link saying "War heroes' daughter make speech at United Nations". He clicked it and a news reporter began outlining the story.

"In a sudden unexpected turn of events, Amber O'Hara has made an appearance at the United Nations to speak out against the constant struggle of national security against growing terrorists forces."

Then the video cut to a young woman with long black hair and his blue eyes stood at the podium speaking to the world leaders.

"How long until the cries of your people reach your ears? You're people are begging for help! Now is the time to rise up!"

The reporter cut back to the frame, "O'Hara is the daughter of Fusionfall War heroes Colin O'Hara aka Duncan Wolfknight of Ireland and Yuki Miazki aka Amber Starblade of Japan."

Duncan clicked another link saying "O'Hara strike initiated".

"After her speech at the U.N., government officials across the global unite to do away with hostile forces plaguing our world. The campaign has been dubbed the 'O'Hara Strike'."

Next was the "O'Hara strike complete".

"After repeated bombing to neutralize terrorist threats in Saudi Arabia, the O'Hara Strike started the phase to eradicate ISIS. Other known ISIS locations have been compromised and the government has been overthrown. The people of these countries placed a democratic vote to replace their leaders. All voted leaders have been on site in recovering hostages by the now defunct terrorist origination.

The United States Congress has voted to overturn the president's election and demand a resignation of the president after he was discovered to be involved in a scandal similar to that of Hillary Clinton in the 2016 elections. The president was discovered to have released a private email account that contained information that was a threat to national security. The president was arrested and charged with conspiracy and treason. A new election is now underway.

Amber O'Hara, who the attack was named after, only had one thing to say in regards to the result of the strike."

"I only did what my mother and father would have done."

Amber's words echoed in his mind. She was acknowledging both him and Yuki. He always thought in the back of his mind that she would hate them both, but here she is, liberating countries that were under the control of tyrants and creating peace between his homeland and England, something he dreamed of doing. With all that she accomplished, he felt nothing but pride for his daughter. He was about to close up the monitor before he saw a link that sent chills up his spine.

"Peacemaker shot in front of house"

"Tragedy struck the streets of Dungloe, Ireland today when Amber O'Hara was shot to death in front of her home. O'Hara was leaving her home with her husband, Irish born David McKinney, when the perpetrators opened fire on them. O'Hara was shot multiple times shielding her husband. McKinney was armed at the time and shot the wheels of the SUV and the driver. Police arrived on scene and immediately apprehended the rest of the group. O'Hara is survived by her husband and their four children."

After the news article stopped, the screen went blank, then Duncan punched the screen.

* * *

"Rats." Winston mumbled to himself. Sarah was reading a printout when she turned and asked the ape, "What's wrong."

"I just realized that there were some tools I needed that I left back at the old base." Winston told her. Sarah asked him, "Are they important?"

"Pretty important. We need some weapons to repair and I need them."

"We'll I can go back and grab them"

Winston looked back at her, took off his glasses and asked her, "You'd do that?"

"Sure! If we need it, we should have it, right?"

Winston was impressed by the young woman. She had just met Overwatch only within the past week and she was already willing to help them out.

"Very well then, but I don't want you to go alone." Winston told her. Thankfully Genji and Mercy were in the room with them and offered to go with Sarah back to New York.

* * *

The outside of the building was still taped off, but the blood from the fire fight had been washed away. Sarah, Genji and Mercy slowly approached the door of the old headquarters, which was still open. The three of them looked around to make sure there wasn't anything, any Talon soldiers, any police or anyone in general watching them. So far, everything was clear. They walked up to the door, then a mist poured out of the door.

The mist spread around the three of them and syringes shot through the cloud and struck all of them. Mercy was shot with two syringes and Sarah only was shot with one while Genji was shot with several syringes and went down groaning in pain. From above a net fell from a drone and grabbed Sarah. Though she was woozy from the syringe, she kicked and tried to force herself out of the net but it flew off with her.

The cloud cleared and Genji and Mercy were surrounded by Talon troops who were once again lead by BLU. The medic shot Mercy again and she went down from the overdose of the toxin. The Heavy went over and kicked her staff away and pulled her pistol from her holster and threw it away. He ordered his BLU troopers to hold her back. The engineer and scout forced her up while the spy disconnected her wings so she couldn't fly away.

Mercy was beginning to recover from the toxin, only to see the Heavy lift Genji up by his neck. Still weakened from the toxin, Genji tried to loosen the grip of the muscled brute. The Heavy then raised his hand and gripped Genji's mask. With one strong tug, it came clean off along with the top of his helmet, revealing Genji's face and hair.

"So, there is still something human about you." The Heavy said aloud before her rammed his fist into Genji's face. Genji cried out in pain as he was thrown to the ground.

"Please stop this!" Mercy begged the group of men, her cries ignored as the Heavy stood over Genji as he writhed in pain on the ground. He turned back to the Talon troops and ordered them, "Send a message." He turned to Mercy as the Talon troops dragged Genji away and began torturing him with drills and saws. The Heavy tromped over to his captive as Genji screamed in agony. Mercy was in tears as she listened to Genji screamed, trying to focus on him. The Heavy gripped Mercy's face and forced her to look up at him. He purred to her with a sinister look, "Hello, nurse."

* * *

"When are Sarah, Mercy, and Genji due back?" Duncan asked Tom. Tom was cleaning the shaft of his rifle and Duncan was mixing a cup of coffee. Tom looked at his watch and said, "Hmm, they were supposed to be due back an hour ago."

"I don't like this." Duncan said. "Give it another fifteen minutes. If they're not back, we go look for them." Tom nodded in agreement and Duncan walked out the backdoor of the base. It was a pretty chilly night out, but he didn't mind it. He had his coffee at hand and that was going to be enough to warm him up.

That was when he saw them.

"Oh my god." He muttered as he dropped his cup. He opened the door and shouted, "Get Burke!" He ran into the night at what he saw. Supported by his sword, a dismantled Genji limped his way towards the rushing Irishman, Angela beaten and bleeding on his back. Genji carried her as far as he could, but now he was worn down and was collapsing. Duncan slid across the ground to catch him and Angela. Running behind him, Burke, Tom, Mei and Lucio were running fast. Lucio pulled out his Amplifier to heal them, but Burke stopped him, "No! The sudden loud noise would put them into shock!" Lucio slapped himself in the head for not thinking about it before, but he knew that Burke's medigun would work so he ran to get it.

As Genji began to fall in and out of consciousness, Duncan pressed him, "Genji, what the hell happened?" But it was too late, Genji's eye shut as he lost consciousness finally.

"Genji." were the soft words that escaped Mercy's bleeding lips. Burke, who was holding her, softly put her on the ground and began asking her, "Angela! Tell me what happened! Was ist passiert?"

Mery's eyes slowly opened as she looked up at Burke. She began moaning incoherently, but she started communicating with him in Swedish. Thankful Burke was German and understood a bit of Swedish. She rambled to him as she fought back her pain, which caused her to recoil several times. She then began to tear and sob her words, and Burke's face when white. He muttered to himself, "Gott in himmel."

"Damn it Burke, what did she say?" Duncan shouted. Burke didn't say anything at first, he just held Mercy as she cried in his arms. He began to gasp as he tried to tell the group what Mercy said, "They were ambushed. Talon and BLU were waiting for them. They took Sarah away and tortured Genji."

Burke turned to the group and told them what happened to Mercy, "They raped her."

* * *

 **I warned of a dark turn. I normally don't do rape but I wanted to have a trigger to make this story take off into more action for the teams. Don't worry, there won't be anymore. Like I said, Mercy and Genji are my favorite Overwatch characters and I have plans for them in future chapters, especially Genji. So, sorry if this chapter kind seems a bit much, but like I said, this is the only one.**


	12. Swan Song

Gray looked at his hostage, this young female scout that had hacked into his accounts two hundred years ago. She caused him so much hardship, been the pea beneath his bed and had nearly caused him to have a stroke. She stole his Australium and his money, and now she was his prisoner.

Sarah looked back at the old man as he sat at his desk. She was disgusted by the smirk he gave her. He looked at her with such cockiness that made her sick. She then looked down at the little girl who stood next to the old man. She heard about Olivia Mann, but she never even guessed how innocent she looked. Her orange eyes were looking at Sarah with a look of intense interest. If Sarah could read minds, she'd know that Olivia was admiring Sarah's beauty.

"You caused me a great deal of pain in the past." Gray said to Sarah, breaking her out of her gaze at the little girl. He stood up and propped himself up against his desk and said, "I may not have you all, but I will soon. They'll come for you and I'll be ready." He ordered the Heavy to take Sarah to his prison. As Sarah walked out with the Heavy, she turned to look back at Olivia, the little girl watching her walk out with a look of concern on her face.

* * *

Of all the times Mercy had someone recuperating on her beds, never in a million years would anyone ever think she would be laying on one herself. Burke used his old fashion method of setting up a medic beam to heal her as he left her asleep. Her bruises and open wounds were slowly fading, which was more than could be said for Genji. He was also laid out on a bed, still unconscious from his attack. The medic beam was healing his organic parts, but his mechanical side was badly damaged. Despite the metal of his armor suppose to be stronger, it wasn't strong enough to defend him from his limbs being shredded and his abdomen and chest from being punctured by drills. His left leg was so badly damaged that Burke had to remove it. Burke knew that Angela was the only one to fix him, but…

"What's the word, Burke?" Jack asked him as he observed his patients. Burke softly looked as Jack, who was accompanied by the rest of the group minus Scott who was loathing elsewhere over Sarah's abduction. Burke left the medic room and closed the door and told them, "Angela suffered a vicious beating after being…thankfully there wasn't any fluid so they didn't…inside her. There is extensive tearing and bruising from repeated assaults so it wasn't just one person."

"God damn it!" Duncan shouted as he smashed his fist onto a table, breaking it in half. "We need to find them! And we chop them to fucking pieces!"

"Duncan, calm down!" Mei begged him. He pointed to her and told her, "Don't tell me to calm down! We gotta make them pay!"

"Angela." Genji's voice was heard from the intercom linked to the interior of the room. Burke jolted around and went back inside. Genji stirred as he tried to wake up and Burke tried to stabilize him so he wouldn't move.

"Angela, where is she?" Genji wheezed, Burke telling him that she was safe. Genji began to tear up and he began to sob, "I saw what those monsters were doing to her. I tried to get away to save her, but they overpowered me. I couldn't do anything."

"Genji, listen to me. You need to rest. None of this was your fault." Burke urged him. Genji tried to lift his arm, but it weighed a ton and he could barely get it a few inches up. As he struggled to raise his arm, he said, "We can find them."

Genji was able eject a shuriken from his hand and said, "I have tracking shuriken. I ejected it into their ship. Find them, Burke…for Angela."

In this dark moment, there was finally a moment of clarity. If the shuriken stuck to the ship then they can locate Gray Mann and save Sarah. Burke urged Genji to rest, but Genji looked over at Angela and began to cry harder as he looked at her sleeping form. With everyone hearing about the tracking, they stormed to Winston's lab.

On the roof of the headquarters, Scott was sitting against a wall in a panicked curled position, rocking back and forth. McCree opened the door to the roof and told him, "Kid, we got something." Scott jumped up and followed him down stairs.

"We got it!" Winston cheered. The monitor showed that the location was on a remote island just a few hundred miles off the coast.

* * *

Sarah sat in her cell, contemplating how she got herself into this position. She thought about Mercy and Genji, hoping they were okay. She had no idea what the two had gone through.

A clattering brought her out of her thoughts and she looked out the door of her cell. There was little Olivia, who accidently stepped on Sarah's empty food tray. She looked down at the metal tray in fear and slowly looked at Sarah. Sarah only looked at her, surprised that the little girl would ever grace her presence to her.

Sarah was expecting the girl to be bragging about her current position, but she just looked at her, the same concerned look she had when Sarah was taken away. Not knowing what to make of the situation, she aggressively asked the little girl, "What do you want?"

Olivia shied back at Sarah's angry tone, but she didn't want to leave her. She looked at Sarah, looking at her like she wanted to tell her something. Sarah didn't want to pay much attention, but there was something the look Olivia was giving her. The sad look the little girl gave her just made her feel like there was something on her mind and she just wanted to let it out. Against her better judgment, she crawled over to the gate of the cell and asked Olivia, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Olivia said nothing at first, only continued to give Sarah that same look. She did begin to move closer to the gate slowly. When she placed her hand on the chain link, she asked, "Are you scared of me?"

Sarah's eyes widened. She couldn't be serious. Olivia may be the daughter of Gray Mann, but she was just a child. Sarah always felt a little sorry for Olivia, in the back of her mind she always thought that Olivia would be better off without Gray. To think of her as a threat would be ludicrous, but she could just tell in the girl's voice she was being serious.

"Why would you ask that?" Sarah asked Olivia. Olivia told her with a slight shutter in her voice, "I don't want you to be. You're pretty."

A flutter went through Sarah's heart after Olivia said that. Olivia Mann, daughter of Gray Mann and heir to his empire, just called her pretty. More importantly, she just said she didn't want Sarah to be afraid of her. Sarah didn't know what to think about this. Was this a ploy just to keep Sarah occupied? Was there some kind of trick in this somehow?

"I don't want them to hurt you." Olivia said, bring Sarah back from her thoughts. "They want to hurt you and your friends."

"Olivia, why are you telling me all this?" Sarah asked. Olivia just looked at her, and Sarah saw it in her eyes. Pain, sorrow, feeling alone.

"What did they do to you?"

* * *

Genji was sedated again because he was constantly trying to get up. Burke tried to inform him that his leg was removed, but Genji didn't listen to him. When Genji was under again, Burke thought it was best to let the two of them just sleep and join everyone as they planned their retaliation. Angela was Burke's friend and he promised Genji that he'd get them recompense.

However, Burke wasn't aware that someone was awake. After he turned the lights off and left, Angela slowly opened her eye to see him walk into the elevator. When he was gone, she tried to sit up, still in pain. She gasped as it seeped through her body, but she tried to fight through it as she climbed out of her bed. She stood up, but she felt the sting from her assault still thrashing at her. She fought back the pain as she slowly walked towards Genji's bed.

 _I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

As she staggered towards his bed, she thought over what happened to the two of them. She thought to herself that she was stupid to let this happen. She thought about them taking Sarah, about them pinning Genji down and tearing him apart, and she thought about what they did to her.

 _These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

If it wasn't for the pain she was feeling, it was the pain of what she had to endure that caused the tears to leak from her eyes.

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

She reached his bed, supporting herself on the edge so she didn't collapse.

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

Ignoring her pain, she slowly climbed in his bed.

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

She crawled under his covers.

 _But you still have…_

She wrapped her arms around his sleeping body.

 _All of me_

She pressed her face into his hair as she cried hard.

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

She held him tightly as she went over all that the two of them had been through. She felt like she failed him. He was her patient, her friend…her love. She felt like she showed weakness and let herself get assaulted as he was being tortured. She just couldn't see any other way around her blame. She also blamed herself for letting Sarah get taken. She had another jolt of mental pain go through her when she thought that they would do the same thing to Sarah that they did to her.

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have…_

No, she wasn't going to let it happen.

 _All of me…_

* * *

My Immortal by Evanescence


	13. Moving Forward

"Alright, we need to set up a small team to infiltrate and rescue Sarah from that island." Jack told everyone. Scott was the first to volunteer, Duncan being the second. Tracer agreed that it was best that she went. Rick suggested that without knowing the layouts of the island, he could get the information from a super computer. Since McCree looked at Rick as a buddy, he thought it was a good idea to have his back. Since Burke was needed to watch over Genji and Angela, Lucio was the one to go in as a medic. Mei wanted to go as back up. The last one to volunteer was Tom, but that was because he was secretly hoping for an encounter with Widowmaker. After looking up her profile, he was insanely intrigued with the femme fatale.

After the group was set up, the volunteers all ran for the garage and into the van. Rick started it up and drove through the alleyway and into the rainy streets. However, unbeknownst to them, a fedora wearing mysterious man in a black reddish suit watched them drive off from the corner across the street from the alley. She pulled out his phone and spoke into it with a French accent, "They just left for the island. Let's beat them to it, shall we?" He hung up and walked away. On the back of his jacket were the large red letters with the initials "o.W.n.".

Burke need to update Angela and Genji so he went down stairs to see them. When he walked into the room they were sleeping in, his heart began to palpitate when he saw they weren't there.

"Verdammt!" he cursed under his breath and ran for the room he knew they would be in.

He ran through the hall towards the operating room. There, Genji laid out on the table, parts of his armor and body were removed from him, but his heartbeat was still audible. Angela was in her lab coat as she worked on Genji, a determined look on her face. As she worked, Burke stormed in. Not looking up, she barked at him, "Get out, Burke. You'll contaminate my operation room."

"Scheiße noch mal Angela, what the hell are you thinking?" Burke snapped. Angela firmly responded, "What does it look like? I'm saving my patient."

"Angela, you can't be up right now! You were assaulted, you need to rest!"

"I'll rest when I bring him back."

Burke reached out to stop her from working, but she slapped his hand away and held a scalpel out in a defensive manner. Burke, clearly shocked by this action, looked down at the small blade then back to Angela's face. She had the look of someone who was ready to kill. This was what Burke knew was going to happen sooner or later.

"The Angela Zeigler I've come to know wouldn't act this way." He told her. When what he said sunk in, Angela looked down at the blade she held and realized what she was doing. She dropped her scalpel and gasped, trying to regain her sanity. It was the rape, it was beginning to effect her. She was already blaming herself for Genji's attack and what happened to her, but now she was lashing out to anyone who would try to touch her. She knew she was suffering from rape trauma syndrome, and she had to fight it.

"This is my redemption, Burke." She groaned. "I have to do this. I have to save him from my weakness."

"Listen to me." Burke told her. "You listen to me, Angela 'Mercy' Zeigler. None of this is your fault. If anyone's to blame, it's them. We're going to get them back."

"And if they do the same to Sarah? I could never-"

"We can't think that. Right now, Scott and the others are on their way to get her back."

Angela said nothing. She couldn't find any words at all. Instead, she turned back to Genji and went back to work on him. Burke was going to try and stop her again, but she finally spoke again, "Burke, this is my Genji. I saved him before, I can do it again. This time, I want to make sure he never suffers because of me ever again."

Burke didn't say anything, he knew he couldn't. Angela wasn't in her right mind right now. Genji was the only thing running through her mind and he knew it. If this was supposed to be therapeutic for her, he wasn't going to argue anymore. He wanted to help her, thinking that with her chaotic mind hindering her from the logical standpoint, but he let her have it. Unable to figure anything out, he turned and left.

* * *

Winston loved to leave secret vehicles laying around in obscure places. Thankfully he had a submarine hidden under the docks of the Asbury beach, available only to the ones he gave the location to. Everyone piled in and Rick piloted to open waters. He set up communications with Winston and was setting up the directions to the island.

After a few minutes out to the water, Winton warned them of the radar scans that reached out to the water.

"How far can this baby go, Winston?" Rick asked. Winston told him, "She can go pretty deep. You'll be covered by the depths." With this, Rick steered the sub to lower into the depths of the ocean. As it got darker and darker, Duncan began to panic.

"What's the matter, love?" Lena asked him. He said as he shook a bit, "Being this deep is kinda terrifying."

"Are you afraid of water?" Mei asked him. He said, "It's not the water that bothers me, it's what's in it."

After everyone scoffed at Duncan, big, strong Duncan being afraid of ocean depths. Thankfully, they weren't under for too long. Only about five minutes under, Winston gave the go ahead to emerge back to the surface. The full moon's light was beginning to shine through the water surface, but it was also accompanied by another light, in fact, it was a cluster of lights. The sub went higher and higher towards the surface until it completely broke. When the group looked out the window, they were in awe by the massive factory that was perched on the island. As he looked at the massive structure, Scott fearfully mumbled to himself, "Sarah's in there?"

There was only one person who noticed the submarine approaching the island shore. Olivia hadn't a clue about what to think about the sudden approach of the small craft. A part of her hoped to regain her father's by telling him that Sarah's friends had come for her. On the other hand, she thought about Sarah. Though it was for a mere few hours, Sarah had treated her better than most of the others around her. She thought over her father constantly yelling at her, Scappelli chuckling about the little girl being a hindrance, the BLU team calling her names, Reaper giving her death glares, and Widowmaker always condescendingly glancing at her. Ever since this plan went into action, Olivia was always put in as a last concern.

Then Sarah came. Though skeptical at first, Sarah listened to Olivia's troubles. Olivia let out all that she had to endure. Sarah, surprisingly, took pity on the little girl. What she had to endure Sarah said was unfair for a small child to deal with, especially from adults. Sarah told her she shouldn't put up with this and if she could, she would take Olivia away from all of this.

Olivia did want to get out of this. She liked the idea of the world being at her finger tips, but she then thought about Scappelli telling his men that with a hostile takeover would take many lives. Lives of countless people. Even at her young age, Olivia began to have many second thoughts about people getting hurt. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

That was it.

She ran from the window overlooking the sea and ran for the prison.

Sarah was hanging upside down from the pipes running along the ceiling. She was doing crunches with her legs wrapped around the pipe out of pure boredom. She stopped when the door to her cell opened. She looked, waiting for the guards to come in and pull her down, but only watched as Olivia ran in.

"Come on, we need to move!" Olivia whispered to her as Sarah climbed down. Sarah knelt down and asked her, "Olivia, what are you doing?"

"It's your friends! They're here!"

Sarah felt a moment of joy at the thought of her friends coming to save her, but she was still a tiny bit suspicious of the little girl despite the report she had with the small child. She wanted to believe her, but she was still in the clutches of the enemy. That was the bombshell though. Gray tried so hard to get one of the mercenaries that he wouldn't try to trick his captive knowing full well that they would plan to escape. Olivia opening the cell was enticing enough, she could have simply ran out.

Olivia tugged on her hand to bring Sarah out of her thoughts and begged her, "Please, we have to get out of here!"

Willing to take a chance, Sarah took Olivia's hand and the two ran out of the cell.


	14. Attack on Titan

As they snuck around the corridors of the factory, the group agreed to split up. Rick and McCree went off to find the super computers to get the information, Scott ran to find Sarah, and the rest went off to create any kind of distraction they could so they could give the others time. Duncan and Tracer stuck close together as they charged the corridors. As they ran, the two of them lined the halls with bombs. Tom stalked around the engine room with his rifle in hand, thinking to himself that there were no guards anywhere. He felt a trap.

Rick and Jesse found the computer room. Rick chuckled to himself about how easy it was to find it, but he was heard by the guard in the room. Before he could draw, Rick and McCree drew their pistols and shot him. Though he was dead, the shots rang out through the corridors of the factory. The shots were even heard by the others. Cursing themselves, McCree stood out the doorway to guard the room while Rick went to work.

Sarah and Olivia ducked behind crates and boxes to hide from the guards as they paced the grounds. Olivia pointed out crawlspaces that they could sneak through to get around the guards. When one found them, he called them to halt. When he ran for them, Sarah gave him a swift kick to the jaw. As he fell to the ground, Sarah gave him a strike to the back of the head, knocking him out. When they heard other guards coming, Sarah grabbed Olivia and ran.

Scott jogged the halls and slid to a stop when he heard walkie-talkie communications around the corner. He heard it say, "Be advised; prisoner escape with accomplice. Shoot to kill."

Sarah.

He had to find her before they could. He ran from the corner before the guards found him.

Lucio snuck around a weapons depot that had some of the guards huddled around it as they reloaded their weapons. This was his opportunity to create the distraction he needed to make. He pumped up enough speed through the room and leaped up into the air. The guards looked up at him as he plummeted towards him. Before they could fire, he cried out, "Check yourself!" and landed with a sonic boom, sending the guards flying into the walls. He looked at the guards laying unconscious around him and smirked in pride.

"Sir, we have intruders!" the BLU Scout cried out as he ran into Gray's office. Gray stood up and ordered, "Kill them all! Kill the one who let the girl out too!" With that, Reaper, Widowmaker, and BLU Team ran out the door.

Blast doors filled with guards slowly opened, but Mei was waiting for them. Before they could charge in, Mei sent up an ice wall that blocked them from entering. She giggled to herself over the fact that she was able to stop them, but she was then knocked out by one who snuck in from behind. Snowball flew from her pack and attacked the guard, but he swung at it and Snowball was sent flying into the wall, knocking it out.

The guard looked down at Mei and grabbed her leg. He was about to drag her away when he turned and was met with an axe.

Tracer was hiding from guards in a warehouse as they scanned the room. She was look at them from the top of a shelf of crates. One guard looked up and was about to call for the rest when a large capsule shot towards him from out of nowhere and it exploded. He was killed by the explosion and the rest of the guards ran for the spot. They too were met with exploding capsules and they were blown to smithereens. Thinking it was Duncan, she smiled and called out, "Good on ya, Dunc!" However, she didn't hear him call out. The warehouse was quiet.

Sarah and Olivia ran through the halls when they were met with guards. They pointed their guns at the two girls and Sarah, thinking she was going to die, jumped in front of Olivia to protect her. However, one of the guards pointed his gun at the other two and shot them in the head. Sarah, still protecting Olivia, looked at the last guard as his form went distorted. He had gone from the guard to the man in Hoboken, a black clad spy. He wore the suit and fedora with a red scarf and lit a cigarette. Sarah looked at him confused at the sudden appearance of this strange spy. He puffed his cigarette and asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

Scott stopped his running when he saw Sarah standing in the hall, a little girl standing behind her. He called out to her and Sarah turned to face him.

"Scott!" she cried out and ran for him. He ran towards her and the two embraced. The two held each other, comforting each other's anxiety. The guards walked down the hall and saw the two of them. They drew their weapons, but a blast door closed in front of them, blocking them. Sarah looked back at Olivia and saw she had closed the door by the controls. This cemented her trust in the little girl since she just saved her life as well as Scott's.

Lucio was fighting off guards in a warehouse, his amp blasting away at the soldiers. He cheered as he skate by them and blasted them. One caught him off guard and clotheslined him. He fell back and the guard pinned him down with his rifle.

A roar was heard and a new assailant launched himself with a RPG into the air and landed on the guard, caving in his skull with the shovel in his hand. Lucio didn't expect this new fighter, he took him by surprise. The man looked down at him and asked Lucio, "Well are you gonna get up and fight or just lay there all day, son?" Lucio flipped up on his feet and rejoined the fight.

Explosions were going off on the upper platforms that launched some of the guards of the ledge to the rocks below. From the smoke emerged a Demoman, his hair shaved into a mohawk with a bandana wrapped around his head and a mechanical oculus over where his left eye was supposed to be. He looked about the mayhem he had just created and smirked to himself.

Duncan placed his final bomb when he felt a presence near him. He turned to and raised his rifle and scanned the room. He couldn't see the person, but their footprints could be heard. It was a spy, he knew it. To cover himself, he fired his rifle into the empty space, but none of the bullets got him. She slowly began to make his way for the door when he felt something hit him in the face that threw him back. He landed with a thud on the ground and his rifle was loose from his grip.

The static from the spy's cloaking device went off and the BLU Spy appeared before Duncan. If his face wasn't covered in his mask, Duncan would see the sinister smirk he was giving the Irishman.

"I'd recognize that poor man's militia garb anywhere." The Spy said to him with an English accent. "Filthy Irish scum. I can't even count on any of my hands how many I.R.A. bastards I've killed."

"Póg mo thóin." Duncan growled at him before he swung his leg under the Spy's feet, causing him to fall to the ground. Duncan grabbed his gun and pointed it at the Spy, but he kicked it from his hands and the Spy leaped to his feet and the two fought hand to hand.

Sarah carried Olivia as she followed Scott and the Spy through the factory. They were trying to find their way to the submarine and get it set up for everyone to leave. They had to stop in the middle of a storage area to catch their breaths. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from above. Widowmaker had Sarah in her scope. She slowly began squeeze the trigger, whispering, "Je te vios."

Before her shot went off, another was heard and her rifle was forced out of her hands. Someone sniped her gun out of her hand. She looked up to her right and saw Tom standing atop of a higher platform.

The small group below heard the shot and didn't stick around to see who it was. They ran from the area and into the corridor. Widow looked up at Tom, amazed that he blasted her rifle out of her hands. He didn't even try to kill her. He held his rifle up, gave her a smirk and tipped his hat to her. This enraged her and she stormed away.

Guards were swarming the computer room, but McCree was a deadshot. Though they keep piling, he shot them dead, mocking them, calling out, "C'mon, give me someone who can shoot!" Rick pulled the device from the computer and called out, "I got it! Let's get the hell outta here!" Rick pulled her gun and joined in the fight as he and McCree charged the corridor. As a large group of guards charged them, McCree primed his weapon, gave his favorite catchphrase, "It's high noon." and opened fire on the guards.

The Spy knocked Duncan onto a pipe and pinned him down. He pulled out his balisong and was trying stab Duncan, but he held the Spy's arm back. From the fenced off platform above, Tracer ran to see the two struggling.

"Duncan!" she cried out. The Spy looked up at her and Duncan pulled his arm down. Duncan slid off the pipe and pinned the Spy. He twisted his arm and the Spy cried out as he lost his grip on his knife and it fell into a crevice in the ground. Duncan slugged the Spy repeatedly in the face and pulled him up. There was a small drop near the two of them and Duncan dragged him over to it. The Spy was thrown over it and he landed on his back, incapacitating him.

"I'd love to stick around, but I've got a lovely Englishwoman to escort home! Top o' the mornin' to ya!" Duncan mocked the British Spy with a salute. He turned and Tracer came running up to him. She wasn't aware of the complement that Duncan just gave her so she was confused when he bowed and held his hand out in a gentlemanly fashion and asked her, "Shall me, ma'am?"

Mei was still unconscious as she was being carried by a Pyro. The Pyro, like the Spy, Demoman and Soldier, was dawned in a black and dark red suit. He had some of his limbs mechanized and his head was wrapped in a scarf and goggles. His right arm was mechanized so he used it to hold his flamethrower as he carried Mei over his left shoulder. His flamethrower made short work of the guards who were stupid enough to go near him and was enough to drive off those smart enough to avoid him. Unlike most other Pyros, this one actually spoke clearly from under his scarf, saying in a gruff voice, "Flame on."

He came across the Demoman and asked him, "Where the hell were you?" The Demoman told him with his Scottish accent, "What, you're the only one allowed to have fun?" The two ran until they came across their Spy with Scott, Sarah, and Olivia.

"There you are!" the Spy cried out. "Where's Lucas?"

Lucio's sonic boom blasted through a door near them and he and the soldier ran through it. Lucio saw Mei on the Pyro's shoulder, "Mei! What happened?"

"She's fine, we need to get out of here." The Pyro told him. Scott told them, "We have a submarine."

"Had one. They blew it up." The Demoman told him. Scott groaned in frustration and Sarah held Olivia tighter as she feared for the safety of the group and the little girl.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Tom asked as he ran up to the group. The newer members of the group looked at him and Scott told him, "These are the guys help us out of here." The rest of the group regrouped with them and Rick told them, "We got the information…I'd ask who these guys are but we need to leave." Of course he was talking about the newest members. The Demo told them about the sub being blown up and the soldier told them, "I can fly us out of here." With that, they all ran for the aircraft docking bay.

BLU team charged to the docking bay at the same time as the group did. They drew their weapons, trying to stop them from entering in a carrier. Lucio fired his amplifier and Duncan fired his assault rifle at them. With that as their cover the group ran inside the plane and closed the doors. The BLU Heavy still fired his mini gun, but the bullet proof exterior of the ship withstood the spray. The Soldier and Rick sat in the pilot seats and scrambled to get the plane started. When the thrusters activated, the plane took off. They got a minor distance before the plane came to a rough halt.

"What the hell was that?" The Demo called up to Rick and the Soldier. Rick called back, "They got us in a tractor beam! They're pulling us back." Tom looked down at the ground of the plane and pulled something up. He said, "Open the doors."

As BLU team and several guards watch the ship slowly hover back to the hanger, Widowmaker joined them with a new rifle. She pulled it up and activated the scope. She watched as the doors of the plane open and was ready to kill. That was until she saw Tom standing in the doorway, an RPG in his arms. She looked up from her scope and muttered, "Merde."

Tom fired the RPG at the tractor beam generator. The missile crashed into the generator and it exploded. Widowmaker and several guards were standing next to it so they were thrown about from the explosion. Some of the guards were killed, but Widowmaker flew head first into a wall. She tried to regain her composure, but her head was fuzzy and her ears were ringing loudly.

With the tractor beam out, the plane took off into the sunrise. Everyone cheered, even Olivia, as the plane flew away from the factory. The Soldier clicked off the tracking device of the plane and told Rick to lead the way. As everyone cheered, Duncan glared at Olivia. This didn't go unnoticed by Sarah. She stopped cheering as she looked at Duncan with a nervous feeling. He looked up at her and asked angrily, "What the hell is she doing here?"

* * *

 ** _Deleted Scene; Tom, Tracer and Duncan's escape_**

Tracer, Tom and Duncan ran through the halls when they came to a dead end. With the guards hot on their trail, they had to find a way out.

"Here!" Tracer called out and pulled the vent from the wall. Everyone looked inside and saw it lead out to a water drain system. Duncan climbed it, but stopped when he heard Tom groaned.

"Listen, you two go ahead. I'll find another way out." Tom nervously said. Tracer asked him, "What's the matter? Never been to a water park?"

"Nope, and don't intend to. I'll just sacrifice myself for you guys."

"Just get in here!" Duncan shouted at him as he grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the vent. As Tom fell through the vent screaming, Tracer swung in and followed them. As the three of them slid down the water way, Tracer cheered as though it were a water tube while Tom screamed franticly. Duncan was ahead of them and keeping his eyes open for anyway to get out. He saw it, the opening at the end of the tube and called to the others, "Get ready!"

When they exited, they were able to grip onto the iron gird atop of the tube. Well, Tracer and Duncan gripped it while Tome wrapped himself around Duncan's waist.

"Can we do that again?" Tracer asked joyfully. Duncan rolled his eyes at her and said aloud, "I'm beginning to lose my grip."

"Please don't! We're gonna die up here! We're gonna die!" Tom panicked, Duncan telling him, "This would be easier if you weren't crushing my pelvis."

Then the plane flew up in front of them. The doors opened and McCree asked them, "Need a lift?"


	15. The Wolfpac

On the docking bay platform, the BLU team was forcing the surviving guards up on their feet and shouted at them for their incompetence. Widowmaker was still trying to regain her control, trying to focus her vision.

"Amelie." She heard a voice softly call out. She thought she recognized the voice, but she just couldn't believe it. She tried to focus to see someone walking up to her. The vision was blurry still, but the image she thought she saw sent chills up her spine. He got closer and closer and she looked up at him in shock.

"Gerard?"

"Who?" the person asked. The voice wasn't the same as before, but this time with her vision clearer, she saw it was the BLU Medic. She shook her head to clear the remaining fuzz in her head. She staggered to her feet, slapping the Medic's hand away when he tried to help her up. He pointed out, "Your nose is bleeding."

She wiped her nose for the blood and glared at him, the look telling him she didn't want to be bothered. He just walked away and she looked down at the blood on her hand.

Wait, what's that?

Mixed in with the blood was another fluid. The fluid glistened in with the blood with a copper color. She rubbed the mixture between her thumb and forefinger. She was puzzled by this fluid, but decided not to tell anyone about it. She didn't want to show any weakness by asking for help with this.

* * *

Genji tried to focus his vision as he slowly woke up from his sedation. He could smell a familiar odor in the air, one he had not smelt in a long time. He began to have flashbacks from when he was saved after his brother tried to kill him and Angela saved his life.

Angela!

He tried to get up, but none of his limbs were functioning. He called out, "Burke, what's going on?"

"Please don't move!" he heard the angelic voice that made his heart stop for a second. He then saw Angela rush over to him and look down at him, placing her hand on his cheek. Her eyes were bloodshot and had black under them. He was almost horrified by the sight of the love of his life in such a terrible state.

"Angela…"he moaned as he felt his eyes burn from tears forming. "I couldn't stop it…I let them hurt you…I deserve to die."

"Please don't say that!" Angela begged him, tears watering in her own eyes. "Listen, we'll get through this. I'll patch you up and…" She couldn't finish. She just broke down and collapsed on him, holding him tightly. She cried into his chest, "I couldn't even save you! I let them violate me!"

"Angela, please don't cry." Genji begged her. "They got us both…I failed to protect the woman I love."

She looked up at him at told him, "And I couldn't protect the man _I_ love."

If he could move his arms, he would hold her tightly and try his best to comfort her. That's when he asked her, "Why can't I move?"

Angela wiped her eyes and slowly got up and told him, "I had to deactivate your mobility. I need you to remain still for some time while I give you your repair."

"For how long?"

"Hopefully…not long at all."

"Angela, what are you doing to me?" Angela was almost surprised by his question, but knew that given the circumstances of what she had achieved already, he would begin to notice the upgrades she gave him. She asked him, "Why do you ask?"

"Because for the first time in so long…I can feel again…"

* * *

"The Wolfpac branched off from o.W.n. after we felt that all we stood for was being lost. We gave up the hypocritical path o.W.n. was going and formed our own version and called ourselves 'The Wolfpac'." The Soldier explained their purpose. All of the Mann Co mercenaries gathered together with their new allies while Jack scanned Olivia for any bugs or tracking devices. Scott told him, "I've heard of o.W.n., but they existed in our time. You mean to tell me the Wolfpac has lasted this long?"

"We met a similar fate as you." The Spy told him. "After you were arrested, we tried to sneak in and break you out. They caught us and sentenced us to cryostasis."

"Why did you try to save us?" Sarah asked. He told her, "Because despite our history, we are the same. We hated Mann Co and wanted to destroy it from the inside. We just went a little further and try to do away with o.W.n. along with it. Last we heard, there was a revolution that ultimately caused them to fall apart."

"How did you get out of stasis?" Rick asked. The Demoman chuckled, "We got out on 'good behavior' of all things." The Spy continued, "After our release, we looked into the records of Mann Co and found out that Gray Mann was listed as still alive. We put two and two together and figured that what you were looking for back then was still going on today, that Gray was trying to raise an army. We needed to stop him, but with you on the loose again, we followed you to the island and thought we could help."

"Well, you certainly did." Tom smirked. "I've heard of the Wolfpac. I always loved the work you did. You've got my trust."

"Well I'm still skeptical." Mishka said. "All this time, you didn't try to contact us?"

"We operate in the shadows, we couldn't." the Pyro told him. "We knew you were on the trail and with Overwatch on your side you had more than what we had to figure out what was going."

"Did you know they nearly killed on of Overwatch and rape another one?" Duncan asked. The Wolfpac's faces dropped. They looked at each other and the Demoman said, "N-No, we had no idea."

"Bastards." The Pyro cursed, tightening his fist. Duncan told them, "Yeah, two people who dedicated their lives to protecting people. One's an honorable warrior and the other is a doctor who's too good for this world. It would have been very important that you guys would have had their backs and Sarah's abduction could have been avoided."

Duncan's words dug into the Wolfpac like knives. They knew he was right, their only excuse being that they were a shadow group who only looked out for themselves and the innocent. But due to them not following Sarah, Mercy, and Genji to New York, they failed to protect the innocent. There was only one way to fix this, and the Soldier told them, "With that in mind, we'll step out of the shadows and aid you in any way."

The mercenaries looked at each other, voting with themselves if the Wolfpac should join them. In Scott, Mishka, and Sarah's minds, Duncan was right that they could have protected Genji and Mercy and helped Sarah, but didn't. They shook their heads no.

Rick and Tom on the other hand admired the Wolfpac's history and though they didn't help Genji and Mercy, they still proved a purpose. They nodded yes.

Burke wasn't with them on the mission so he didn't know the full story. However, he knew with Mecry and Genji out of commission, they need all the help they could get. He agreed with Tom and Rick.

Duncan was the last to vote. He was mad at them for what happened in New York, but he would have been dead with everyone else on the island. Plus, they had been without a Spy, Soldier, Pyro and Demoman and it showed. They needed a full team. RED, BLU, and o.W.n. together fighting a threat that not only tried to destroy their own ways of life but threatened the lives of all of planet Earth. Duncan had to vote yes.

It was four to three, the Wolfpac was in.

The Spy exhaled in relief, and said, "We will make it up for your friends…Where are our manners? We haven't even introduced ourselves. I am Jean Clarion."

"The name's Tennessee Lucas." The Soldier said.

"I'm Fergus MacCloud of Glasgow, Scotland! It's always a treat to fight alongside my Irish brothers!" the Demoman cheered as he looked at Duncan. Duncan nodded in agreement, he always like the Scottish.

The Pyro was silent for a moment before introducing himself, "Just call me Pyro."

After the introductions, Jack came into the room with the scanner in hand and said, "I found nothing. No tracking devices, no bugs, not even a cellphone. She's clear."

"But can we trust her?" Jean asked. Sarah told the group, "You have no idea what this poor girl's been through."

Everyone just looked at her skeptically. She knew they didn't believe her, why would they? This is Olivia Mann, daughter of Gray Mann. She was brought up to believe in his empire. Sarah, on the other hand, saw another side to the little girl.

"After we were released, Gray's been on a tirade. He's been paranoid and snapping at the slightest thing. The worst of it has been going towards her. He's been shouting and swearing at her and the rest of them have been in on it as well. That fat bastard Scappelli always made fun of her. A grown man, picking on a small child…Pathetic! Every time he made joke at her expense, BLU would just laugh at her. Reaper would purposely bump into her like she was a hindrance and Widowmaker would just give her dirty looks."

Everyone took in what Sarah told them. Everyone tried to analyze the story, of course being doubtful because this is Gray Mann's daughter after all. Gray was conniving and cunning and they were sure Olivia was the same way. But they wouldn't be surprised if their release did send Gray over the edge, after all they nearly dismantled his empire.

As everyone thought over, Duncan was scanning the little girl as she sat the interrogation room, nervously fiddling with the hem of her dress. He was looking at her eyes, trying to read them. There was a look in them that he'd recognize anywhere. He turned to everyone and said, "We can trust her."

Everyone looked at him and Mishka asked, "How can you be sure, Duncan?"

"The look in her eyes, I've seen it before. Back in the Fusionfall Wars, we had quite a number of traitors in our ranks. Some of them came back hoping for redemption. They all had that same look in their eyes: regret, pain, hope. They begged to be forgiven and they were…after they sacrificed themselves trying to prove themselves. Everyone I've seen with that look has died trying to redeem themselves. I won't let that happen, especially to a child."


	16. Amelie Revelation

Gray's hands were shaking roughly as he clasped them together and his foot twitched as he sat in his chair. He was just given a status report about the damage to the factory and the botched up attempt to stop the intruders from escaping. He was especially angry at his own daughter's betrayal. Olivia has turned her back on all he had created. He admitted that he regretted having her around, but this was still a shock to him. For the first time in all of these mishaps, he didn't blame Scappelli and his men or Talon. This was his time to take action for his own mistake.

"Olivia helped the girl escape. She's a traitor now." Gray said. "That only means one thing: when we get the chance, we kill her."

There were no objections so everyone left Gray to his thoughts. Widowmaker left the office, her nose feeling runny so she went back to her personal quarters to rest up after the rough night. She showered and dried herself off. As she dried her face, she sneezed into her towel. She looked into the towel and saw that a glob of the coppery substance discharged from her nostrils. She looked at it, trying to figure out what was causing this abnormality.

That was when she felt it. Her cold body temperature started to slowly rise, her heart beat began to pace, and her lack of empathy slowly began to fade. It wasn't swift, but it was beginning to show after her skin began to fade from blue to a violet color. The old emotions were still there, but they were met with a slight twinge of the new sensation she was feeling.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered to herself.

"Amelie."

She swiftly turned to see who the ghostly voice was coming from. She thought back on the platform when she thought she saw her husband and heard his voice. She was hearing him again.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"Amelie."

There it was again. It was clearly heard, but there was no one in her room. She thought about the incident on the platform again and remembered she hit her head. Maybe that's what's going on, she hit her head and now was starting to hear things. Maybe she should have let the Medic look at her.

She turned back to her mirror and saw that more of the copper substance was oozing from her nose. She was starting to feel an emotion she had not felt in a long time; fear.

Her mind began flashing to images of a dark room. She recognized it immediately and her fear grew even more. It was the room Talon locked her in when they first captured her. Her mind then flashed to when she was being held down when they began to brainwash her. She remembered them shoving a tube up her nostril and the copper substance was being pumped into her head. It must have made her catatonic because the last thing she remembered before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and blacked out was a tall man in black presiding over the process. She didn't know who he was, but she remembered the mask and helmet he wore. He almost looked like Darth Vader from one of those classic movies, Star Wars she thinks.

Another flash to when her husband Gerard was holding her after they rescued her from Talon. Things were normal for a while between the two of them. That was until she began to have severe headaches that made her nauseous. After two weeks of enduring the pain, she finally snapped. One night, after the two made love and Gerard had fallen asleep, she snuck out of the bedroom and towards his armory. She grabbed one of his pistols and stormed back into the bedroom. She pointed the gun at his head and opened fired. As she shot, his blood sprayed everywhere and splattered on her naked body. As she felt the blood run down her exposed skin, she felt the insatiable lust of death run through her body. It was as if she was making love once again.

The flash took her mind to when she began training with Talon. They turned her into a killing machine that never stopped. They reanimated her to the point where here heart slowed and she felt nothing but cold. She felt like walking corpse: cold, emotionless. She loved every minute of it.

She then remembered killing Mondatta. She remembered how alive she felt when she saw her pray collapse into the slumber of death. Thinking about it now, she felt a large knot in her stomach. She felt the cold return to her body, but not out of what was done to her, but out of another emotion she felt once again. The emotion was guilt. She thought of what she had done to Gerard, her own husband, and she felt like she wanted to die. She kept thinking to herself, "I killed my husband! What have I done?"

The substance, she finally figured out what it was! It was a serum that Talon created to control her. It was a substance that was the beginning of her initiation into Talon and they forced it onto her. All the bloodlust, the desire to kill, the lake of emotion, the coldness, it was all gone. She looked at her face in the mirror, the serum still running out her nose. Her face, her skin, had regained its color. She was no longer Widowmaker anymore, the stone cold assassin Talon created to weaken Overwatch. She was the wife of an Overwatch agent, Amelie Lacroix all over again.

"Amelie, you are free." She heard her husband's voice whisper into her ear. She covered her mouth as she began to sob uncontrollably. She felt like she had retaken control of her body after having a demon exorcised from her. She thought about all the wrongs she had done and begged both Gerard and Mondatta for forgiveness as if they were both in the room.

"Man, that was crazy." She heard a voice outside her room. She knew it was the Heavy talking to someone. She turned to the door and slowly walked towards it. She placed her ear against the door and listen in on his conversation, "I swear I thought we had them this time. It's kinda like what we did to that one broad the other day."

Wait, what were they talking about?

"Yeah, it felt like we were the ones bent over this time." The Scout said.

"Yeah. What was her name again? Mercy?"

Angela Zeigler? The Overwatch doctor? Did they…?

"Mon Dieu!" Amelie gasped as she finally realized what they were talking about. She had heard that they sent a message to Overwatch and the mercenaries, but she didn't know the circumstances behind it. She slid down her door as she lost the functions in her legs. She couldn't believe they raped Angela Zeigler, a woman who was so kind to her in the past. Angela was such a sweet woman, and they violated her. Amelie just thought about Angela's smiling face when the two would talk to each other all those years ago. She felt like the betrayal was bad, but to let such an innocent woman suffer what no woman should suffer was even worst.

"Olivia!" she cried to herself. She thought about the order to kill the little girl. She thought to herself all the times she looked down at the girl as though she were an annoyance. She's just a child. It was another thing she felt absolutely terrible about. She killed Gerard and Mondatta and she let Angela get raped, she wasn't going to let Olivia get hurt. It was time for her to leave.


	17. Love

Bubbles engulfed Genji while he sat in the rejuvenation tank, he was hardly visible save for his silhouette. Mercy stood at the tank and watched the bubbles flow up to the liquid surface. Though Genji was the one healing, Angela was staggering as she tried to remain on her feet. It has been a few days since the two of them were attacked and she worked on him the whole time. She hadn't eaten or slept at all and it was starting to take a toll on her. But she needed to help her patient. She placed her wobbling hand on the glass of the tank and muttered weakly, "It won't be long now, my love. You're almost ready."

As she slid her hand down off the glass, she staggered backwards into the desk. Now it was all starting to come back to her, the lack of food, drink, and sleep as well as the stress she's been under as of late was ripping her apart. It was time to admit it, she needed help.

She reached for the communications screen and tapped on it, calling Athena, "Please…help me…"

Winston plugged the drive Rick had copied from the factory into Athena's mainframe. They had to save the files that were copied and see if there were any weaknesses in the factory to bring it down. The bombs Duncan and Tracer had left wouldn't be enough to completely dismantle it, assuming they wouldn't find them. As Athena downloaded the files, she told Rick and Winston, "There's a lot of information here. It's going take some time download it all."

"How long will it take?" Rick asked. She told him, "It might take a few days."

Winston and Rick groaned in frustration, but Athena told them, "Something's wrong!"

"What is it?" Winton asked.

"It's Dr. Zeigler!"

Burke rushed down to the medic bay with his medigun in hand and his pack primed. Jean and McCree were right behind him. They reached the doors to the lab and they opened as the three walked to it. There on the table was Angela, not moving. Burke rushed over to her and fired his healing beam on her. After a few moments, she shot up gasping for air.

"Damn it Angela, what the hell are you doing?" Burke shouted. She ignored him and went right back to work. She sat in her seat putting in the information she needed when Burke forced the chair around.

"When was the last time you ate or slept?"

"Burke, I'm almost done." She growled at him. After Burke let the chair go, she swung right back to work. He turned to Jean and McCree and signaled them to leave. When they did, he looked back down at Angela.

"Angela, I'm not going to lecture again because I know you won't listen to me." He told her. "But I will say this; just get some rest. You keep going at it like this, you'll die. Do you want to do that to Genji?"

That's when Angela finally stopped her work. He actually got through to her after all. She just nearly killed herself not even five minutes ago. If she died, who would take care of Genji? She was the only one who could.

She looked up at Burke and told him sorrowfully, "But I'm so close."

"Then let me finish." He replied. "He's your patient, but now you are mine. As your doctor, I'm ordering you to bed rest."

Angela looked up at him for a moment, tapped on the keyboard and said, "There, I'm finished." With that, she stood up and went over to the cot she had in the lab.

Burke shook his head in frustration as she walked away. He looked at the monitor to see what she did to Genji. He was expecting to see information about the animatronics in Genji's systems, but he didn't. What he saw both amazed him and shocked him at the same time.

"Angela, you miracle worker."

* * *

Tracer walked to her room to rest up from the crazy few days. As she walked down the hall, Duncan came out of his own room and nearly bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lena chuckled.

"It's…It's no problem." Duncan replied bashfully.

The two nearly walked their own directions, but Tracer stopped for a moment. She had something on her mind.

"I know you looked up information on your daughter." She told him. He stopped in his tracks.

"I know we should have told you before. She was an inspiration for so many, even me."

Duncan slowly turned to her, her back still to him. He could have just offered his thanks and walked away, but he didn't want to. He could just stand there and looked at her, just taking her in.

She slowly turned to him and said, "When I first saw you and learned your name, I wanted to work with you. You, your wife, your daughter, you're all heroes. I'm honored to fight alongside with you."

"Lena…"Duncan softly said. "I'm the one who should be honored."

She slowly walked up to her and stood before her, looking down at her. She slowly reached for his bandana, but he tried to stop her.

"I've seen it before. I'm not afraid." She told him. She gripped the bottom of the cloth and tugged on it. It slipped down his face and exposed the scars once again. She softly brushed her fingers over them and over his lips. He held her hand and leaned down to place his lips on hers. They closed their eyes as they took in the kiss. He let her hand go and held her waist while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They parted and Duncan began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Lena asked him. He replied, "A Englishwoman and the Irishman. Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke."

They both chuckled at the joke.

* * *

Sarah laid in her bed, Olivia snuggled up against her as she slept. Sarah brushed the sleeping girl's hair and hummed a lullaby. Scott went over to join Sarah as he softly snuggled into her. He tried his best not to wake Olivia.

"You really think she's done with her dad?" Scott whispered. Sarah replied softly, "Scott, if you could see the hurt in this girl's eyes and her voice, you wouldn't ask that question."

"I get what you're saying, she did save us back there. But what about the others? They won't trust her like you do."

"I know, but I won't let anything happen to her."

"I know you won't."

Scott wrapped his arms around Sarah and pressed his face into her hair. She went back to humming to Olivia and brushing her hair.

"Scott?"

"Hm?"

"I always wanted a little sister."

* * *

Tom was closing and flipping a folding knife as he thought about the day. He thought about Widowmaker, trying to figure out why she was on his mind. He didn't say a word to her nor did she say anything to him, he just looked up her information and he shot her gun out of her hands and yet she was on his mind. Now that he thought about it, why didn't he kill her? She was the enemy and it didn't even cross his mind to finish her off.

Was it possible that he actually felt sorry for her? She may have done some terrible stuff, but it was because Talon brainwashed her. She was just the innocent victim caught up in the conflicts and they turned her into a criminal. They forced her into this life. In Tom's mind, it was like she was raped too.

"Neh, I need fresh air." He muttered to himself. He went to the back door of the base and just stood out in the chilled air. The sun saw setting on the craziest day he had in so long. He just watched it fade off into the distance.

He heard footsteps approaching the alleyway. He thought that no one was out so it could be just a bystander wandering the ally. He kept that thought until the person turned around the corner. He felt a tingle in his chest when he saw that Amelie Lacroix was the person approaching the base. Dressed in a Noire suit and her skin pigmentation had returned to normal, she looked up at him with a slight smirk on her face, like she was expecting his shock. She told him, "I figured this was the right place."


	18. Tom and Amelie

Amelie was cuffed to the interrogation table locked in the room by herself. Save for Angela and Genji, all of the group were gathered outside the room looking at the venomous vixen as she waited patiently for whoever was going to interrogate her. Winston was going to walk in when Jack stopped him, "Let me. She killed Gerard, I'm not going to go easy on her."

With that, he walked into the room. Before he could sit down, Amelie told him, "I'm not talking to you."

Stunned and slightly enraged by her comment, Jack kick his chair away from the table and told her, "You listen to me; you are in no position to make any requests."

"It wasn't a request." She told him. "I know you don't trust, not that I blame you, but I came here out of my own free will and I'm willing to answer any questions you have. But I won't talk to you. I want to talk to the sniper."

Everyone looked at Tom, who was only looking at her with a neutral emotion on his face. On the surface, he was calm, but underneath it all, he was actually nervous. He was thinking about her and she just happens to show up. He just didn't know what to think at this point, but he just let his own body do its own thing and walked into the room.

Jack looked at Tom as he walked in, not saying anything. Amelie on the other hand tensed up in anticipation. Tom turned to Jack and nodded. Jack didn't want to leave him alone with her since he was the guy to get what he wanted out of his targets. But, given Widowmaker's ways, he figured he wouldn't have gotten far with her. He thought maybe he'd let Tom have his way first so he left.

Tom pulled up the chair and sat down, putting his feet up on the table. He looked at her and she looked at him and the two stayed like this for a bit. The two were studying each other. Tom just looked at her, observing her new appearance, even thinking to himself that she seems much less menacing with her pigmentation back to normal. He actually thought she looked beautiful.

"How did you learn how to shot like you do?" she was the one to break the silence. That was the first thing she said to him? Nobody was expecting that, but Tom loved it. He couldn't help but smirk. To fuel his pride, he said to her, "When you grow up in an isolated area in Australia with very few people around you, you just do anything to entertain yourself. When I was a kid, I'd make slingshots and just shoot at anything. After a while, I could hit anything dead center. Anything, but my cat. They say dog's man's best friend, but that cat was mine. Never judged me, always stuck with me, just was there when I felt down. Anyways, one day I'm coming home from school and I see a coyote out in our barn. I run inside and grab my dad's rifle and run right back outside. I see that coyote take off, my cat in its mouth. I took aim, I shot. Got him clean in his head, I did. When I got there, the coyote already crushed my cat. He was already dead. From then on, any dingo, coyote, cassowary, or anything threatening my home was easy picking. I bought my own rifle and I used any of the many Australian deadliest beasts as target practice."

"A vicious way to begin your career as a sniper, I suppose." She said. He responded, "I did what I could to protect my home. Now, it's my turn. Why are you here?"

Amelie took a deep breath and looked away. Tom sat there patiently for her answer, which was more than could be said about Jack. He was almost ready to bust down the door and force her to talk. When he caved in and nearly did just that, she finally spoke.

"I want redemption." She told Tom. "I can never make up for all the wrong I've done, but I want to at least try and take those monsters down."

"What brought this on?" Tom asked. "Your skin, too. What happened?"

"When you apprehended me, you found a vial containing the substance Talon used to brainwash me. I don't know how, but my body was excreting it and my body had returned to normal."

Burke held the vial in his hand, looking at the copper fluid inside the glass. He needed to figure out what it was and what did to Amelie. He left the group for his lab with Winston to examine it.

Back with Tom and Amelie, Tom asked her, "And why are you here?"

"I can give you the information you need. I know the factory's weaknesses and hidden entryways."

"And how do I know you're not luring us into a trap?"

Amelie gave a small grin and said to him, "I suppose I had that coming."

"Listen, we already have one trying to redeem themselves here."

"The little girl? Olivia? Gray wants her dead."

Listening to what to Amelie just said, Sarah felt like a rush of cold water just spilled all over her. She didn't want to believe it, but there was something in Amelie's voice that gave her the worst feeling that she was telling the truth.

"Why would Gray want his own daughter dead?" Tom asked.

"She betrayed him. I know I didn't treat her so well back at the factory…I feel terrible about it. She's just an innocent little girl…but I won't let another person die, a child none the less, because of my failures."

"What you thinking, Dunc?" Jack asked. Duncan was reading Amelie as she spoke. Duncan was pretty much the group's lie detector and he was trying hard to read the former assassin's words, body movements, tone in her voice, the look in her eyes, and the way she would twitch in the cuffs. He saw the same look in her eyes that Olivia had when she first came to them. The tone in her voice was that of pain and regret, especially when she talked about the wrongs she had done in the past. That was also the only time she really twitched in the cuff. She wasn't pulling on them to try and get out, but she tightened her fists in agony. She almost remained still in her chair minus the recoil she would do when she confessed her sins.

"Jack, would you believe me if I told you she was telling the truth?" Duncan asked Morrison. Jack said absolutely nothing, he just turned back to the interrogation until Winston called on him, "Jack, you need to see this now." With that, Jack left the group for Winston's lab.

* * *

He walked in and Burke and Winston had the vial examining through the scans. Burke turned to Morrison and told him, "It's a miracle this woman stayed alive with this running through her system."

"What's up, docs?" Jack asked. Winston told him, "This chemical was introduced to her brain and it slowly moved through her system. When it touched the brain surface, it increased her adrenalin and noradrenalin levels so high that she would have no emotion than anything coming from the limbic center of her brain!"

"In English, please?"

"The chemical made her go crazy." Athena translated with Jack thanking her. Burke took over for Winston, "The chemical made her pliable for Talon to control her. They injected it into her body and it began to slowly change her over time. At first, she would have had terrible migraines, then her dopamine levels would have gone up and her brain's function would only be to kill. From then on, it would move through her bloodstream and slow her heart down, hence why her skin was always bluish."

"How would this effect her decision making when she killed Gerard?" Jack asked.

"He was the one that was there when the noradrenalin started kicking in. From her first kill, she just couldn't stop."

"Now the question leads to how this chemical began to excrete from her body." Winston interjected. "Since it started at the brain, it would have taken a tremendous blow to the head to loosen the chemical from her system."

"The explosion on the docking bay!" someone entered into the room. It was Tom and he continued on, "When I blew up the tractor beam, I swear I saw her through the RPG's scope fly head first into a wall!"

"That would have done the trick!" Burke exclaimed. Jack asked, "I thought you were interrogating her."

"I was, until she asked for a tissue and uh…" Tom held up the tissue and there was more of the chemical on it. Burke and Winston adjusted their glasses and Winston said, "There's still some left in her. We've got to extract it."

* * *

 **Heya guys, I have an announcement. I'm working on the final chapters and I'll post them soon. How I normally work is I'll get a few chapters together, post them at the same time, work on some more then post them, so on and so forth. I want to get this story out of the way because I'm planing a sequel. When I get one in mind, I normally try to get my story done as fast as I can then work on the sequel. I often take whatever time I can out of my days to work on my stories but take some days off because I don't want to rush it because rushing it makes it sloppy. So yeah, here are some chapters and the next bunch I'm gonna try and post will be the final chapters for this one. Depite some hiccups here and there, I'm surprised on how far this has come. This is turning out to be something that I've actually come to enjoy writing and I'm looking forward to the sequel. Catch you guys later. Peace out my brothers and sisters.**


	19. The Light Shines Again

"Are those really necessary?" Tom asked as Burke and Jack strapped Amelie to the operating table. She looked up at him and told him, "Given my history, I think this is for the best."

Winston explained to Amelie that they had to remove the remaining chemical in her body so it wouldn't affect her mental status anymore. She understood that it had to be done, she even went as far as to accept any pain that would come as a result of the procedure. A small price to pay for her crimes, as she would have it. After wiping a spot on her arm to stick the IVs into her arms, she felt to pinches. One was for the extraction process and the other was for the sedative because she had to be put to sleep for the process to be successful.

With the process starting, everyone started to leave the room, Tom being the last.

"Wait." She called to him. He slowly turned around to face her and she asked him, "Could you be here when I wake up?"

"Why me?" he wanted to ask her. She barely even knew him, she didn't even know his name. Even so, she desperately stared up at him like she was afraid if he walked out the door she would never see him again. He on the other hand said nothing to her. He just walked out the door like he didn't even acknowledge her. It was almost expected, that's what was buzzing in the back of her head.

Then, he walked back in with a chair in hand. He sat it next to her bed and sat down. He looked down at her and said, "I'm a man of my word."

Amazed that he came back in, she just looked at him, but gave him a small smile.

"I'm Tom, by the way. Tom Mundy." He finally introduced himself. Beginning to feel the effects of the sedative, she introduced herself groggily, "The name Amelie Lacroix. Pleased to meet you, Tom."

The last thing she saw when she went under was his smiling face.

* * *

 _Cold…that was all she felt. Cold. The air around her was so brisk that she almost lost all feeling in her body. She was surrounded by an endless blackness in every direct and she knew that she was alone in her own hell. She finally was reaping the punishment for her crimes. Here she was, alone and cold…and she hated it._

 _There in the darkness was a slightly lit figure that approached her slowly in the dark. The sight of the phantom in the dark filled her with dread because she knew exactly who it was. His form coming closer and closer to her like a ghost in the night. At the sight of her long dead husband, she knew this was the moment when her past sins were coming to her to haunt her. He only looked down upon her as he towered over._

 _She couldn't take the look he was giving her. She turned to run, but her path of escape was blocked by the dimly lit figure of Mondatta. Here was an omnic monk who spent his day in hope of trying to unite man and machine together in harmony. This was a monk she shot in cold blood, and she could feel his scorn._

 _Both of her victims looked down upon her, the only aura she felt from them was nothing more than anger. The original feeling of her husband's forgiveness she felt back at the factory was no longer present. The hatred she felt was the worst that she feared the most. She feared her past coming to haunt her, but the pain of realization was the worst of it all. The fact that she committed the deeds was the most painful of all she felt. She lost all feeling in her legs and she collapsed to the ground. In her tears, she begged the two for forgiveness._

 _Then, as though it were a signal for a future she hoped for, the blackness was illuminated by a bright white light. The figures in the dark faded away in the light. She looked up at the light, the first thing she noticed was a silhouette standing in the center of the ray. She watched the figure walk towards her. As it grew closer and closer, he became for visible. It was Tom._

 _She looked up at the figure of the man she had just recently got aquatinted with as he walked towards her. He reached his hand and told her, "Take my hand, Amelie. You don't have to be afraid."_

 _She slowly reached for his hand, fear still running through her. This was her hell after all, he could just be an illusion. But as she finally gripped his hand, she felt her fears slowly wash away. She slowly stood up as he pulled her hand and he pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her and told her, "I'll keep you safe. I promise."_

 _It was at this point she pulled herself closer into him and began to cry. For the first time in so long, she actually felt like someone loved her again._

As Amelie slept, Tom held her hand as he fell asleep at her side.

* * *

Angela slowly woke up from her sleep. She check the time on her clock and found that she had slept for a whole twenty four hours, and she was hungry. Though Burke's healing beam did heal her of her malnutrition, she felt the hunger of not eating in so long. She got up from her bed and made her way to her personal fridge and grabbed something, she didn't care what.

As she ate, she began to regain her thoughts. She tried to think about what she was doing before she finally fell asleep. That was when she finally realized she was working on Genji. Finishing up her snack, she went over to the tank he was healing in and looked at the computer monitor. What she saw on the screen sent a flutter through her.

"100% Complete"

She smiled a genuine smile for the first time in days and typed on the keyboard. The fluid in the tank began to drain out and the door to the tube opened. She rushed to the opening and looked inside. After the tank was drained, a breathing tube popped out onto the ground in front of her, not that she was paying any attention to it. There were wet thumps as Genji slowly stood up inside and walked out of the tube. She had tears in her eyes as she watched him walk again. He stood before her and reached out to caress her cheek.

"It's finally done, my love." She said as she placed her hand over his and nuzzled into his palm. She felt the cool of the metal of his palm warm up and tingled as the flesh of his thumb wiped away her tears. He softly said to her, his voice absent of his original mechanical tone, "You've rescued me again, Dr. Zeigler."


	20. Relocation

Winston started packing up his lab when Sarah walked in with Olivia. Winston had called her up to his lab to discuss something very important. Sarah looked around the lab, which was now all but barren. She looked at the gorilla as he continued to store his electronics into crates and asked him why he was packing up his lab.

"I think it's time we relocate." Winston told her. She asked him why and he responded, "There's so much that needs to be done and it can't be done here anymore. Plus, we need a location that Gray and Talon don't know about."

"And what about Widowmaker?" she asked him. "If she comes with us, she could contact Talon and give it up."

"I don't think so." He told her. "The chemical we're extracting from her was the root cause of her transgressions, not her. I do believe that Amelie is now free from it."

"You mean you want to believe." Sarah's skepticism wasn't unwarranted, but Winston was convinced that Amelie was almost cured. He had to do it, for his fallen brother Gerard.

"We leave when she wakes up." His tone not waning from his stance. "Spread the word around."

Not wanting to argue, she shook her head and left with Olivia, who was looking up at Sarah in confusion. As the two walked down the hall, Olivia asked, "Why don't you believe him?"

Sarah didn't expect that, but she answered Olivia's question, "Because that woman has done terrible things in the past."

"She was mean to me, but I forgive her." Olivia told her.

"It's different for adults to forgive each other."

"You gave me another chance. Why not her?"

"Again, this is an adult thing, Liv. When you're older, you'll understand."

Olivia stopped in her tracks and Sarah stopped with her as she looked down at the little girl. She looked back up at Sarah with a confused look.

"What does being an adult have to do with it? Just because I'm a kid, it doesn't mean I don't know what's going on. I know she's done bad things, but would she tell you that they wanted to hurt me if she didn't feel bad? Isn't that what people do? If they know they've done something wrong, and they want to make up for it, wouldn't they want to help?"

Olivia wasn't wrong and Sarah knew it. Plus, she had to consider the other opinions surrounding Widowmaker. Duncan read her and concluded that she wanted to change, just like Olivia. There was also the issue of the serum that was being removed from her. It made her into a lunatic and she had little power to fight it. But still, Sarah was still skeptical. She just let it go for now and took Olivia to spread the word of the move.

Mishka knocked on Mei's door to let her know that they were moving out. He had to have been standing there for a whole two minutes waiting for her to answer. When she finally did, she came to the door only wrapped in a towel like she just got out of the shower. This was a bit awkward for Mishka, but he got out of his tongue tied stutter and finally told her they were leaving. He walked away, still flustered. She watched him walk away as Pyro, having a towel wrapped around his waist and his scarf and goggles as his only cover, crept up behind her and said, "Well, that puts a damper on our fun."

"Yo doc, we need to pack up! We'll be leaving soon!" McCree called out as he knocked on the door to Angela's lab. He waited for a response, but got none. He knocked again, but still got no reply. He figured she was asleep after the whole ordeal she went through. He opened the door and walked right in and found that the lab, save for a few files that were on her desk before, was still the same, but there was no Mercy. He also noticed that the tank Genji was in was open and empty. He looked around the room, knocked on the bathroom door only to have no answer, and still couldn't find them.

In his own lab, Burke was looking at a piece of paper that he held in his hand. It was written in German specifically for him. It read "Call this number in two days" complete with the number. He had already traced it on his own for find the location to be in Ilios located in Greece overlooking the Mediterranean. It was peculiar, the way he found this letter. He was walking to his lab after his work with Amelie was done and just found it wedged in the door. He also knew that it was Angela who wrote it. He was concerned about her, naturally. Her sudden departure to Ilios and the mystery surrounding it made him fear the worst. He was afraid that her judgment was slowly being depleted due to the attack and with her so far out of his way, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

The air ship landed on the docking bay to the arctic Watchpoint that Overwatch brought the Mann Co. mercenaries to train with before. As the group exited, Jack left Amelie's shackles on and left her blindfolded while Tom escorted her. Tom was objective towards Amelie's treatment, but she still stood strong in her conviction that this was less than what she deserved. However, once she was free from the shackles and the blindfold, she was ordered to stay close to Tom and he was ordered to kill her if she tried anything.

Once Burke's new lab was set up, he pulled the slip of paper from his coat. He picked up the phone and dialed the number, now all to do was wait.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

" _Hello, you have reached Dr. Angela Zeigler. I'm unable to pick up the phone right now, but if you'd like to make an appointment-_ Hello?"

"Angela! Oh, danke Gott you're alright!"

"Burke? Thank goodness you got my note."

"Ja, Angela. Listen, we had to relocate. We're at-"

"Burke, don't tell me in case this line is being bugged."

"Ja, heh. I suppose you're right."

"I'm sorry I left like this, but I needed to move to finish my work with Genji."

"Angela, I told you I could help."

"Not like this. And you can't hide it. I know you're worried about me, but I can assure you I'm alright now."

"Are you? Listen to me, my friend; You being where you are, I can't help you if you need it."

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself…there is only one question I need to ask though."

"Anything."

"When they…raped me…did they…you know…release in me?"

"…Nein."

"Oh, thank goodness…"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wasn't sure. Things were happening so fast and the world just went dark…it was terrible, Burke."

"I can't imagine what it's like. Angela…I'm so sorry this happened to you. We're all very concerned about you."

"I know, and I appreciate it. But I promise you, I'm feeling better. What I need done here is over and Genji's back up on his feet."

"Wunderbar, but does this mean you won't be joining us again?"

"No, no, we'll be back. We just...we just need to get away from everything for a few days. We need to rest."

"Verstanden. Angela…please, just be careful."

"We will. And Burke…thank you."

"Keine ursache."

Burke hung up the phone and ran his hand through his hair. Despite all that had happened, she sounded in better spirits. Despite that, he was still worried about her. She was so far across the world with Genji as her only protector. That didn't mean that she couldn't hold her own, but if Talon and Gray Mann knew where they were, they could swarm. Burke was worried for the both of them but he couldn't betray Angela's trust so he kept their location a secret.


	21. The Final Strike

Athena was still downloading the information provided by Rick, but they were able to speed up the process for the outlines and blueprints for Gray's factory. It was thanks to Amelie that they were able to locate a secret tunnel leading from the factory to the shoreline. She used it to sneak away and more importantly, it was unsupervised. It was only a security tunnel for quick escapes if necessary. This time, they were going in as a full unit. Jack was to lead with everyone following him. Although he protested, Winston was ordered to stay behind and watch Amelie and Olivia. Plus he was needed to decipher some of the information that was encrypted. As the group left, Amelie stopped Tom. She pulled something out of her pocket and put it in breast pocket.

"For luck." She told him. He nodded in acknowledgement and walked out with the rest of the group. As he walked, he pulled the item out, it was an old Overwatch medal with the name "Gerard Lacroix" engraved in it. It was her husband's and she gave it to him. Tom felt like he really broke ground with her.

The airship was full and with Rick and Tennessee at the control, the ship took off. Sarah and Tom looked out the window to see Olivia waving farewell to them, sad and afraid to see them off. With her, Amelie stood with her hand on top of the little girl's head. Unlike Olivia, she watched in pride as the ship flew into the distance. In her mind, she knew the group would win.

* * *

The group rode along the vehicle that drove quickly down the tunnel. There was some tension in the air, but they didn't let it get the better of them. If they did, then this entire mission would be for nothing. They could see up ahead the large door into the factory, but they found it wide open. This was a bit of a concern because for all they knew, it could have been a trap. When the vehicle came to a stop, they all swarmed the door and ducked on both sides. To see if there was anything waiting, Jack picked up a chunk of loose concrete and threw it into the entryway. There was no reaction at all, so he poked his head around to see if there was anyone in the entryway, but the opening was empty save for the stairs. He gave the go ahead to let them know it was clear and the group stormed inside and up the stairs.

* * *

In Gray's office, everyone was gathered together. Gray stood proud before everyone and proclaimed, "Gentlemen, I want to thank you all for your contribution to this enterprise. We are nearing the end stage of our preparations and the time is near to make the world ours. There have been some hiccups here and there, but we managed to pull through. Now, once we finish here, we can move forward."

With that said, he had a guard pour everyone some champagne. The glasses were passed around, but Reaper refused his as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Everyone carried on as they drank hearty, not even aware of what was going on in the bowels of the factory.

* * *

In the security room, the guards all sat as they observed the monitors for the cameras. The screens all went static, putting the guards on alert. One of them went outside to check on the lines, but when he found the control panel, he found that the lines were cut. He was about to radio in when he was knocked out from behind by what felt like a staff. He slowly faded into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw was the glow of what looked like golden wings.

"Well, what's the story?" one of the guards called into his walkie-talkie, but only received static. The communications were down as well. He ordered some men to follow him to look for the guard, but when he opened the door, they were met with a barrage of shuriken.

* * *

Back with the group, they all huddled together and tried to sat low out of sight from the camera's completely unaware of them being offline. As they came to crossways, Jack pointed groups off into the halls to start the invasion. Duncan and Tracer went off to see if the bombs they left were still hidden, thankfully they were. The Wolfpac went off to locate the main power grid and try to shut down the power. Scott and Sarah went off to find Gray and kill him. Everyone else went to see if they could start their attack. Mishka kept close to Hana with Lucio and Burke, Hana keeping her finger lose to her wristband in case she needed to call her MEKA which was still hidden on the airship.

It was Tracer and Duncan who made the first move. They got clear of the bombs before setting them off. The explosions loudly roared through the factory and the flames rose to escalating levels, so high that Gray saw them from the window in his office high in the tower. At the sight of the flames, he dropped his glass. He turned to the group and shouted, "What the hell is going on out there? Get out there now!"

Now a fire fight started between the group and the guards. The entire factory became a warzone. Mei crushed some of the guards with her ice wall and Pyro covered her from behind, once again giving his favorite phrase, "Flame on!" Tom and Jack stood back to back, firing their weapons. As he fired, Tom shouted, "Piss off, you mongrels!" With Burke giving him an ubercharge, Mishka charged the halls with his mini gun spraying the guards, laughing joyfully to it. Hana and Lucio cover him from behind as the guards charged the four of them. The rest of the Wolfpac were unable to locate the power grid, but they found something worst. They came across the assembly line for all the robots and found that a large amount, possibly tens of thousands of robots were already built and ready for combat. They had to find the power grid before they were activated. Scott and Sarah rushed the halls leading up to the elevator to Gray's office, shooting down any guard that came into their path. Tracer and Duncan all shoot down the guards as they found their way to the open platform they escaped from last time. Tracer was enjoying herself as she teleported about the platform.

With the platform cleared, Tracer and Duncan took a deep breath. The two looked at each other before preparing to leave. That was when the doors to the platform closed in front of them. Lena was then hit in the face by an invisible force and she fell backwards. Duncan ran over to help her, but he was met with the same force. As he staggered to get up, he felt something kick him in the ribs. He knew it was the Spy cloaking himself. The cloak wouldn't last too long, but it would be long enough for the Spy to turn around and kill one of them. Duncan got to his feet and was on guard.

"Duncan!" Lena cried out as he heard the static of the cloaking device deactivate and he turned and slugged the Spy in the face before he could backstab him. Lena leaped to her feet and joined in the fight. The Spy tried to block all their blows, but was driven close to the edge of the platform by Lena, who told him, "It's wankers like you that give Brits a bad name!"

"The only ones who give us a bad name are traitors to the crown like you, dear." The Spy replied as he tried to regain his composure. Duncan and Lena both stood ready to strike as he stood up straight. That was when he activated his cloaking device again and the two lost sight of him. Instead of waiting for him to strike, the two of them instead ran for the doors. Lena rushed ahead tried to open the door for Duncan. She went inside and called out to him. He tried to rush, but the door closed on him.

"No!" she cried out as she tried to open it again, only to find that the Spy was sapping the controls. She banged on the doors, crying out for Duncan.

On the other side, a kunai wedged Duncan's jacket into the wall. He pulled on it to get loose as the Spy walked up to him, loading his pistol. He held the gun to Duncan's head and told him, "Don't worry, I'll make sure Ireland remains in its place with you dead. Right under the control of the Empire."

"Tiocfaidh ar la. Our day will come." Duncan proclaimed. The Spy asked him, "And who will bring that day with you dead?"

"Not me. Him."

Duncan motioned the Spy to turn around, slowly he did. What he saw leaping down from above shocked him. Down came the very cyborg ninja he helped dismantled about a week ago, but he was different now. Instead of behind completely mechanized, there was flesh. Save for his hands, forearms and the back of his head, Genji looked totally human. Face, ears, neck, arms, fingers, all human complete with his Sparrow uniform. The Spy recognized him from his hair and the scarred face he saw when they attacked him and Mercy. Spy watched the ninja land on the ground with his nimble footwork.

( _Music start: End Of All Hope by Nightwish_ )

Genji stood up slowly, his brown eyes glaring at Spy with such furious rage. From above, also came Mercy herself, her wings spread and her staff in hand. Her Valkyrie suit, instead of the usual white coloring, shined with gold. She looked at the Spy with anger, since he was one of the ones who attacked her. The Spy looked at the duo for a brief moment in shock, but he took stance and would finish what he started.

That was unfortunate for him.

Before he could pull the trigger to his pistol, Genji launched a shuriken and it hit the gun and it flew out of the Spy's hand. Genji then charged the Spy, kneeing him in the groin. The blow was for Angela. He then gave the Spy an uppercut to the jaw, then a swipe to his face, then another, and a swift kick to his head, sending the Spy flying. The Spy was staggering towards Mercy, who spun her staff and hit him in the face. The spy then fell to the ground only to leap to his feet again and drew his knives. He tried to get Genji, but Genji deflected the knives with is short blade as he charged the Spy. He spun in the air and gave the Spy another kick to the head. The Spy staggered to the edge of the platform and nearly fell off when Genji grabbed him by his shirt.

"I'm not done with you yet." Genji growled. Genji pulled Spy back onto the platform and right back towards Mercy, who once again whacked him in the face with her staff. This was the most violent Mercy has ever been. She normally hated violence, but after what he did to both her and Genji, her pacifism would have to take a backseat for the time being.

With the Spy disoriented from the repeated blows, he didn't see Genji coming after him again. Genji head butted him and he continued to stagger back when Duncan, now free from the kunai, clotheslined him. He went down one more time, but they didn't see him land next to his gun. He reached for it and got back up, pointing it at Genji. He shot and got Genji in the shoulder, but Genji rushed him swiftly, calling out, "Ryūjin no ken o kurae!"

The Spy only watched as the green dragon emulated from Genji's blade and attack him. The Spy felt nothing but pain rush through him as the blade swung through him as though he was made of air. As the dragon passed over him, the Spy's body began to disintegrate. Genji's rage for the Spy was so strong that the dragon's energy mirrored it and turned the Spy into a cloud of smoke.

( _Music ends_ )

After the dragon vanished back to the blade, Genji took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. It was then he finally noticed the bullet in his shoulder and groaned in pain has he gripped it. Thankfully with Mercy with him, she healed him. She placed her hand over where his wound was and he placed his hand over hers. The two looked at each other and she smiled up at him.

"So, this was the man behind the mask." Duncan commented. Before anything was said, Lena forced the door open, ignored Angela and Genji and embraced Duncan tightly. After he wrapped his arms around her, she finally noticed Angela and Genji.

* * *

Tom and Jack escaped the skirmish they created and split up. Jack just ran down a random corridor to keep on fighting. That was when a puff of black smoke appeared in front of him. When the smoke cleared, there was Reaper standing before him.

"Gabriel!"

"Jack."

* * *

Gray Mann watched from his window as his factory was being blow to rubble. All his hard work was crumbling before his very eyes. He knew there was only one way to stop this. He walked back to his desk and sat down in his chair. He shuffled some papers away and reached for a small box. He lifted it up and revealed a small red button with the words "Robot Activation" written around it. He slow reached for the button with his shaky hand when…

"Don't even think about it, old man."

There in the doorway was none other than Scott and Sarah.

* * *

Jack fell back as Reaper…Reyes…knocked him in the face. The two didn't want to fight with their guns, for this fight was personal. Jack tried to get back up as he crawled on all fours, but Reyes grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up only to knee him in the abdomen. Though in pain from the blow, Jack elbowed Reyes in the exact same spot, then again and again until Reyes let him go. Jack was back on his feet and threw a punch to the back of Reyes' head. Reyes saw stars with that blow, but he was far from down. He quickly turned around and blocked another blow from Jack and planted one right in his jaw. Jack stumbled back but was ready to throw another blow. His fist collided with Reyes' jaw while Reyes' fist collided with Jack's. The two men fell backwards and fell into fatigue. The fight had taken a toll on both men.

"Why…Why do you fight, Jack?" Reyes asked, panting hardly. "Overwatch…it wasn't what we made it…we created something together."

"That's not…how…I look at it." Jack told him, Reyes looking at him. "I admit it…I lost track of who we were…we were supposed…to…protect the world…I lost my mind…and I forgot about you…"

"You…took my command from me!"

"If I could take it back, I would. But I can't. That's why I'm helping recreate Overwatch; to make sure I don't make the same mistakes."

"Lies!" Reyes shouted as he rushed over to Jack, grabbing one of his shotguns. He reached Jack, who was still laying on the ground, and pointed the gun at Jack's forehead. Jack was still trying to catch his breath, but he finally spoke again, "You can hate me all you want, you have that right. But I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Why did you help me create Overwatch?"

Reyes stopped for a moment, the very thought about all those years ago when he and Jack along with Ana, Reinhardt, Gerard, Tor and so many other got together to form Overwatch. All those years, watching over the people of the Earth to fight the first omnic crisis. He help rescue people from collapsing towers, he saved children from burning buildings, even nearly lost his own life trying to save one person. Jack's question triggered the memories of when he was a hero.

He hated Jack for taking the command of Overwatch, but he was far beyond angry with him for triggering these memories. All these years he slowly turned from Gabriel Reyes to Reaper, he tried to forget everything and get back at all of those who have wronged. He tried his best to hunt them down and kill them. Now, all of that was fading away. He wanted to just pull the trigger and end it all and become Reaper once again. With Jack out of the way, he could continue to with his plans.

But he just couldn't.

After all that had happened between the two, he couldn't kill Jack.

"We created Overwatch to protect the Earth." Reyes said as he lowered his weapon. The two men just looked at each other.

* * *

Scott and Sarah gripped Gray's arms as they went down the elevator. There was a silence as Sarah held her pistol to his head. She just thought over what Olivia told her about the old man swearing at her and she desperately wanted to pull the trigger. The only thing keeping her from doing it was the fact if she did, she would have gotten blood all over Scott. Plus, they agreed to do it Boondocks Saints style together when they got down stairs.

* * *

After Hana finally called her MEKA into the factory, she and Mishka stayed close together to fight off the guards. However, they didn't realize that the flooring beneath them was weakening due to the foundation starting to fall apart from the explosions earlier. It wasn't known until the ground nearly collapsed under Hana's MEKA. She began to stumble as the machine's feet went through the ground. She tried to activate her thrusters, but they weren't operating. Mishka saw that she was falling through the ground and he dropped his gun to grip the machine as he stood on solid ground.

"Eject now!" he called out, but her screen showed another system error warning. Hana tried to undo the latch, but her hands were too weak for it. The machine began to sink deeper until the ground around her fell in the rocky island below. Mishka was starting to slide across the ground and he wrapped his arm around a support beam, his mechanical arm holding the MEKA.

"I can't get out!" she cried out. Mishka's grip was starting to slip and Hana knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Let me go!"

Those three words all but made Mishka's heart stop. He looked into the cockpit and saw Hana giving him a sad smile.

"Just let me go…papa."

That was it.

With a loud roar, Mishka gave it his all in his one arm to pull the MEKA up. The mechanics in his arm was sparking and the arm nearly gave up, but he gave the MEKA one strong pull and he pulled the large machine up onto the ground. He reached in and with what little strength his arm had undid the latch. She was able to climb out, but his arm was done. Worn out from holding the machine, Mishka fell back onto the ground and tried to catch his breath. He held his arm as it powered down. Hana leaned over him, tears in her eyes. He looked up at her, his eyes also tearing, smiled at her, and said, "I'll never let you go."

* * *

The door to the power room exploded and the room filled with dynamite capsules, blowing up all the guards in the room. Jean, Fergus and Tennessee all ran inside and began to fumble around with the controls.

* * *

Jack and Reyes had found the main assembly line for the robots, still sealed off to protect the outside from the extreme heat. Jack looked inside and shuttered at the sight of the robots and the robots that were still being produced.

"Here!" Reyes called to him. He was typing into the operation controls to the assembly line. "If I can get access to the mainframe, we can shut these tin cans down for good."

He typed as fast as he could and he found the mainframe while Jack watched with anticipation.

"I got it!" Reyes shouted. "All I need is to enter the code and I can shut them down."

* * *

The power grid's controls were difficult to understand, but thanks to Fergus and Tennessee's fumbling around, they actually found the main breaker and were able to shut it down.

* * *

As Reyes began to type the code, the screen shut down.

"What? God damn it no!" he growled as he rammed his fist against the computer. Jack looked in the factory and saw that the assembly was still moving.

"Why are they still going?" Jack asked.

"They're on a different power source, they'll just keep going!"

Jack looked around and found a maintenance entrance to the assembly line room and ran for it.

"No! If you go in there, you'll be eviscerated!" Reyes stopped him.

That was when he had an idea.

Jack watched him walk off and come back from a nearby armory. He saw that Reyes had a large array of explosives over his shoulders.

* * *

Scott and Sarah were able to get out of the elevator before the power outage with Gray. They forced him on his knees as they had their pistols pointed at the back of his head. He said absolutely nothing, but Sarah had only two words for him, "For Olivia."

* * *

"Gabriel…no!" Jack gasped as he finally caught onto what Reyes was about to do. Reyes activated his reposition mist and was able to have it port into the assembly line room. Reyes slowly looked at Jack and said, "Tell Ana I love her."

"Gabriel!" Jack screamed as Reyes disappeared. Afterwards, the center of the assembly line room exploded. Due to the heavy amount of heat combined with the large quantities of chemicals in the large room, this caused the explosion to grow even bigger and the shock of it shook the entire factory.

* * *

Before they would shoot Gray, the roof collapsed above Scott and Sarah. The two of them jumped out of the way to avoid getting crushed. Scott covered himself over Sarah so she wouldn't get hurt. The two of them slowly looked up to see that Gray didn't jump out of the way. He was still alive, but was half covered in the heavy rubble. Scott helped her up and was about to pull her away.

"Wait." She told him. She turned to the groaning old man as he looked up at her. She walked to him and knelt down. She reached for him and pulled the small brick of Australium from the life preserving machine on his back and he screamed in pain.

"A little something to help with Olivia's future."

"Sarah, the whole place is coming down!" Scott urged her. She turned to face him and the two of them ran, leaving Gray to get completely crushed by the rubble that was already on top of him.

The group was huddled on the vehicle, waiting for Scott and Sarah. All of them agreed that they weren't leaving without them. Thankfully it wasn't a long wait as Scott and Sarah ran down the stairs and onto the vehicle. The vehicle started and it took off. The more down the tunnel it went, the less debris and water from the ocean the tunnel was built under was falling they were moving further and further away, but they heard the final collapse of the factory.

The sun shone bright as the entire group exited the tunnel. As the group celebrated, Jack ran for the water, pulling out his binoculars. He tired to see if he could get a glimpse of the factory in the distance. Thankfully he could and through the rising smoke, he could see the rest of it fall into the sea. When it was all gone, he lowered his binoculars.

"Gabriel…"


	22. The Next Phase

A large city lay in ruins, a history blanketed in bravery and valor, but also of bloodshed. This ruined city once housed a large group of heroes, now it is home to only empty dreams. This city fell to ruins to the brink of total annihilation by gangs and criminal activity to the point where they all eradicated themselves, leaving the city to fall abandoned and forgot, except only one. This one lone man turned this city from a decrepit ghost of the past to a vast refinery. What it was refining was a mystery, but now it was a lone red light in the water, the land around it claimed by the sea.

Flying through the clouds of exhaust, the chopper flew down towards the largest tower in the center of the city. The tower reached high in the sky and took up several city blocks. On the side of the building, there was a helipad for the chopper to land. Out of the passenger doors, the BLU Heavy exited with the Scout, Medic, Engineer and Pyro and entered the building. After traversing through the large building up to the top floor, they entered the large room that was entirely made of glass and shaped like a pyramid. Looking out the window was a tall man in all black. He wore a long coat with a large metal collar and a helmet covering his head.

"Well, the old man's dead." Heavy told the man. "Talon's done for and the factory's been destroyed. Scappelli's been turned into the police and Overwatch and the rejects have fallen off the grid."

"Have the locations of the other factories been discovered?" the man asked with a deep Eastern European accent through his mask. The Heavy told him, "I wouldn't be surprised. The old man never was careful on hiding his secrets. I'm pretty sure the monkey is probably going through the files they took when they first infiltrated the factory."

"Possibly. I see you're down one man. That's the price you pay for what you did to Dr. Zeigler."

"Hey, we can have some fun too."

"But not at the expense of what you've done. As a scientist, I admired her work. I know what else she's planning."

"What could that woman possibly be doing now?"

The figure turned to face the BLU team, his face completely hidden behind his mask, and told them, "You have no idea what Angela Zeigler is capable of."

* * *

On the platform of the Arctic Watchpoint, Angela stood out to look at the sea of ice in the distance. The barrier was to protect the occupants from the extremely low temperatures, but it was still pretty cold out. She had to wrap herself in a large overcoat to keep warm. As she looked out to the frozen glaciers, she couldn't help but think about all that had happened in the last month. There was an attack on an omnic, an innocent one at that even if it was rare, that triggered more than she could have ever thought possible. The attack led them to the Mann Co. mercenaries that lead her to the closest thing she had to a brother. Then came when she was raped to when she made Genji almost human again, an ambition she vows to continue. Now here she was, back in the group she thought she despised.

She also thought about how her rape had changed her. Before, she hated violence, but after her rape, she wanted nothing more than to kill the men who violated her. With one of them now dead, she thought back on what had happened and asked herself if that was what she really wanted. It may have been Genji that killed the Spy, but she still wanted him dead. Then she thought about when she began working on Genji after the assault and when she nearly attacked Burke for nearly touching her. His words echoed in her head, "The Angela Zeigler I've come to know wouldn't act this way."

He was right. The rape changed her, turned her into a violent person she hated. She felt nothing but guilt for what she had become.

She smelled something that brought her out of her thoughts. It was the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

"You must be a mind reader, Burke." Burke walked right next to her with the cup in hand. She turned to take the cup from him and took a sip.

"How are you feeling, my friend?" he asked her. She went back to her thoughts again, but was on a happier note. She thought about when she relocated to Ilios with Genji. She had to do some touch ups for him, but afterwards they spent their entire time together alone. She knew that's what she needed to help clear her head and keep her grounded.

"I'm feeling much better." She said. Burke smiled and nodded. He had a thought crawl into his mind, "I must ask. I saw the schematics for what you were doing with Genji and the cell regrowth process would have ended there. What else did you need to do?"

She smiled proudly at her own work and how it was able to bring Genji back to human form once again, but she had to explain, "Well, first off I'm not done yet. I want to finish the flesh patterns on the parts I couldn't finish, but we needed to move to help you on the island. But what I did in Ilios was to perform procedures that I couldn't back at the old lab."

"Like what?"

"Well, I'm starting to rejuvenate his internal organs. I gave him a digestive system as well as a kidney, bladder and uh…uh…"

She was starting to get bashful at this point, much to Burke's confusion. She started nervously trace the top of the cup with her fingers and chuckled. Burke was almost getting annoyed when she finally came out with it,"…a reproductive system."

Burke just tensed up at that point. He was afraid of what she was going to say next.

"I hope that after all is said and done with Overwatch, I'm hoping that I could retire with Genji and raise a family with him."

"Uh Angela, I hate to bring this up but you're thirty seven years old. You're at that age where…you know what? I'm just going keep my mouth shut."

"No, you're right. In your time, women having children around forty years of age were more susceptible to children with mental or physical issues, but times have changed, Burke."

"Hence why I'm keeping my mouth shut." He chuckled to himself and put his hand on her shoulder. "Angela, I'm so glad that you're over what happened to you, but you must understand something. I've been watching Overwatch the whole time I've been awake into this new world. You're 'retirement' might not even happen. I know you hate violence and you don't trust Overwatch, but the old one is over. It's starting anew and with you at the front of it all, you can help make it into something more meaningful."

"You think so?"

Burke nodded softly. He then told her, "I know all this because my team and I are creating something as well. We're no longer mercenaries for Mann Co. and we refused to join Overwatch."

"Why?"

"Because we're are own team, but we'll be working together with Overwatch."

"So what are you going to call yourselves?"

"Since we were mercenaries operating out of forts in Mann Co., we're calling ourselves Team Fortress."

"Interesting." Her smile brightened his day. He continued on, "Angela, I concern for you because you're the only one I feel I can relate to, but I want you to know that if I were your own family, I'd honestly tell you there's no one I'd trust to keep you safe than your, as he likes to call himself, 'green cyborg ninja dude'."

She couldn't help but give her signature sweet chuckle that would make anyone's heart flutter. Just hearing it was enough to signify that the old Angela Zeigler was back.

* * *

Everyone gathered in Winston's lab to wait for Athena to finish downloading the last of the information Rick got from Gray Mann's factory. It was slowing moving, but at 98%, they were ready for it.

Tom was standing next Amelie as she sat in a chair waiting for the information. He pulled the medal from his pocket and held it out to her. She looked at it then up at him, wondering why he was giving back. He told her, "You're right, it was lucky. But I think you need it more than I do." She smiled up at him and took it from him.

99%...

100%

The first thing that popped up was a world map that had several red dots at various locations across the globe. Each dot represented a factory Gray had built for robots.

"Goodness, there's so many!" Mei gasped.

"We can't handle all of them alone!" Lucio shouted.

"Thankfully, we won't be." Winston said as he sat up from the computer control. Nobody knew what he was talking about, but they followed him as he strutted towards the main entrance of the lab, leading to the training grounds outside. He opened the door and said, "Team Fortress, let me introduce you to the rest of Overwatch."

* * *

 **Well, that's the final chapter. This is possibly the fastest story I've ever written. Like I said, I had a lot of fun writing and ever chance I got, I wrote chapter after chapter. Now, I've already got the first chapter written down for the next story and I'll be posting it in a moment. I will be cutting the group down a bit for the next story but I want to make the main focus of the story to be Duncan, Genji, Mercy and Soldier 76. I don't want to give too much away so I hope I can give out some surprises. Anyways, thank you all for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it.**

 **Peace out my brothers and sisters**


	23. Relocation: Deleted Scene

"Verstanden. Angela…please, just be careful."

"We will. And Burke…thank you."

"Keine ursache."

Angela let the phone slowly slid down her hand a bit then hung it up. She walked out onto the balcony and let the ocean breeze just caress her. Outside her lab coats, casual wear, and her Valkyrie suit, no one would ever picture her in a pure white sundress, nor would they ever imagine how gorgeous she would look with her hair down. She wasn't really use to it either, but then again she wasn't always use to her home here in Ilios. She used this place a getaway after Overwatch first fell. After all that she helped to create fell apart, she needed a comfortable place to call home, and she needed this place. The warm air, the clean blue ocean, the lovely designs of the buildings, the people, this was her personal Heaven on Earth.

And now, she had someone to share it with.

Arms wrapped around her waist. Aside from his hands and his forearms to make it look like he was wearing gauntlets, Genji's arms were once again covered in flesh, even his fingers. Not just his arms, but his neck, his chest, his abs, his neck, his face, his ears, his right leg, all like that of a normal man. There were still signs of his robotic side showing, such as his ribs, the back of his head and his left leg. His hair was back to normal too, spiky and all. She couldn't repair the scaring on his face, not that he was complaining. He wasn't complaining about the fact that his robotic was still showing at all, he had come to grips with the fact that he was part man and part machine, thanks to his master Zenyatta.

The two of them stood on the balcony as they let the wind blow over them. Not only did he love the feeling of the shorts and sleeveless white shirt Angela got him blowing about, but he loved the feeling of her in his arms. All he was feeling he had longed for for so long. The feeling of her hair blowing in his face sent chills up his spine.

"We're going to need to go back soon. You know that, right?" he asked her. She nuzzled into him and said, "I know. I just want it to be just us for now."


End file.
